Undead Battlefield
by Newnick115
Summary: An undead epidemic has broken out and a group of students find themselves on an adventure to find the cure. Along the way, they come across some familiar faces and phychological obstacles. Tyler knows nothing about his past. According to his parents he is a foster child adopted by them at the age of 12. A mysterious facility and its ocupants make him start to question his past...
1. Signs

**Prologue pt 1: Signs**

**Ok guys I see your about to read my zombie story. It's called Undead battlefield, but subject to change... maybe... So let me welcome you to the prologue. Basically, you'll be introduced to my OCs. There is a normal amount of OCs but hopefully you'll grow attached to them. It might be a pain trying to keep up with them but its well worth it. Honestly, it probably would've died off if it weren't for my friends helping me with the storyline. Well mostly two in particular, thanks Zombitude and Deanna37! I had a lot of fun brainstorming the storyline with them. Both are extremely talented. So give them credit now and later on... (Wouldn't want to the ruin the story now would we?)**

**The chapter name wasn't named by a specific song but I was listening to Undone by Brian Tuey, James McCawley, Kevin Sherwood & Treyarch Sound (man thats a mouthful Xp LOL).**

**I do NOT own this song or ANY Call of Duty characters, only my OCs. ^-^ So without further adieu, on with the Story...**

**By the way, This story is rated M for Language and violence.(But no LEMONS)**

"Thanks mom for driving me to school" I said, remembering about my car breaking down. It was a rather cool, and crisp morning. I was still a bit drowsy from having to be woken up by my dad, via phone call. It wasn't exactly a nice wake up either. Lets just say, I don't find waking up to the sound of air horn, very soothing. I nearly knocked myself unconscious from hitting my skull on my nightstand. Meanwhile, hes laughing his ass off while I'm trying to process what happened. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death but he has a strange way of doing things... especially when it comes to alarms. I think he does that because he was trained like that in the military. Something like that...

As soon as we came to a gentle stop in the drop off lane, I groaned as the thought of exiting the warm air that circulated in the car. I was forced out when I realized there were a string of vehicles behind us. "Bye Tyler, love you, have a great day!" my mom said as I sensed a feeling of rush from her. I knew she needed to get to the hospital, not because of an emergency but because she works there and I don't think she can afford to be late. "Love you to." I replied as I kissed her goodbye. The moment I hit that cold air, I wanted the warm air to shroud me again. "Brrr" I shivered, realizing it was colder than I had imagined. My fingers and nose started to grow numb. I scurried to the double doors that lead to the circular room with a dome shaped roof, only to stop when I stepped inside. The one person I didn't want to see, Jim. He has been my enemy since his ex-girl friend started talking to me. I didn't think that was much of a big deal. Unfortunately, that made him develop a vicious hatred towards me. He began to make the students, including his ex, turn on me. I thought that he wouldn't have been able to do it, I mean, most everybody at school knew me. I wasn't very talkative and I usually like to avoid trouble. That didn't stop him from framing me for "sabotaging his science experiment". I wasn't even by his stupid table when his formula blew up in his face. Of course I laughed; he fell backwards and got bathed in trash. I just happen to be in wrong place at the wrong time, because the chemical that caused the explosion, I happen to be holding. He immediately went to frame me. Despite my side of the story, nearly everyone that wasn't watching, believed his lie. Some of them took his side just because they were afraid of what their "posse" would do to them.

His "posse"... probably the most power hungry group of juveniles to be brought together. They weren't very intelligent but they were scary looking and probably deadly if you didn't know how to approach them. His "posse" is comprised up of Gabe, Franco, Xavier, Lawrence, Chance, and the list goes on. Gabe was Jim's partner-in-crime and a little shorter than Jim. The way they acted together would make it seem like that's all they would do is try to bring misery to others, including me. Franco, being the same height as Jim, acts like he owns the place. I'm a little wary with him though, because I've heard rumors that he carries a pocket knife with him everywhere. I've also heard that hes a "master" at throwing knives. That made me chuckle, my dad's hands are considered "lethal weapons". They gave him that title in the military. He also taught me how to defend myself with only my hands. I was a fast learner, I guess.

Xavier was the powerhouse of the bunch; he was the one that did most of the dirty work. He would look like he takes steroids with his breakfast. Chance and Lawrence were the jocks, the ones that make the stereo-types true. I would always see them flirting with every girl that came their path. One thing that they love doing is stealing girls from other guys. Probably one of the reason I never had a chance with any decent girl. Now all of them treat me like a disease. I try to ignore the pain, the words that would cause my heart to deteriate.

"You weren't meant for society" one girl said.

"You should go and die in a hole, I would never date a hideous monster".

I would start to believe them but I would never show my wounds. It wasn't worth humiliating myself to the verge of tears. I would only hang on to sanity because of my friends and family. Unfortunately, I still believed I would never find the one. I got sick of listening to my thoughts, after all, what good was it gonna do?

One time, I couldn't take their crap anymore and I snapped. Decking one of them in the face, while the other one put me through a freaking table. Luckily, I couldn't get in trouble, because he technically put his hands on me first. So it was technically self-defense. I suffered a minor concussion that day but I wasn't worried about it. Its only pain and its the only way to determine if you're still alive.

For my sake, I attempted to avoid the "posse" altogether. It wasn't worth being suspended because I get framed for "viciously assaulting" them.

I continued down the hallway trying to be hasty about it. I actually thought I would get to my class without being spotted. That is until Jim yelled something to me about halfway down the hall.

"Look everyone! Its the loser! Don't get too close or you might get infected with his loserness!"

His insults were horrible, and they're not even thought out. However, that didn't stop the kids from laughing. I didn't understand why they choose to laugh at me, so what if I was adopted at 12? That doesn't mean I'm inferior to everyone else. I can't even remember what happened before the age of 12. Thats nothing to laugh about. Is it? I'll never understand why nobody else tries to understand. _"You are meant to be alone"_ a voice inside of my head whispered as I crept among the students to the door.

I turned and proceeded to find my first hour, after I came out of the first door. I walked down the first couple doors and found my classroom door. I entered the room to find the absence of the teacher, but instead saw my friends. The corners of my mouth lifted, almost forgetting about what happened a couple seconds ago. I was glad to see that they were only ones who occupied the room. Jeff, Kaleb, Josh, Michael, and Troy all greeted me.

"Hey Tyler" they smiled.

Jeff and josh are twins. They've been my friends ever since i was adopted. Both had dark hair and similar facial complications. I know who's who though; I know them so well I can tell who I am talking to just by looking at them. One thing I never get is how they are able to eat so much but yet stay skinny as a stick. Thats probably one of the only things they have an common. Jeff was the smooth talker and good with swords. Josh is the mellower one, but still shouldn't be pushed.

Kaleb and Michael, I've known for a year after I met the twins. Kaleb was the type of guy who was timid with strangers, but a completely different person when hes with the ones he can trust. He didn't always trust me though. That started to change when I helped saved him and our youth group from that mass shooting at a concert. I was lucky I wasn't traumatized. Wish I could say the same for him though. We were only a few of the survivors that escaped that blood bath, over 200,000 people were killed. I'll admit I didn't do it all alone. Michael was part of our group and shocked a bunch of us when he disarmed a guy and knocked him out within 3 seconds. I never thought he had it in him. Perhaps it was merely protective instinct... and adrenaline.

Once we fled the scene, we stopped at old country buffet for dinner, in attempts to calm everyone down. It was also the first time I heard Kaleb swear. I fell over in hysterics, laughing. I probably wasn't a good idea to be laughing but fortunately, most of the restaurant ended up laughing. It could've been the fact I was wearing my dinner when I fell, but I do know one thing: everyone (temporary) forgot about the shooting.

Anyways, my youngest friend, troy, I met at his house when he was having a pool party. For some reason, our families instantly connected. Maybe it was the alcohol that had something to do with it. Troy has the brain of a hacker and hes only 16! Although he only hacks video games, I know he could probably shut down the city's power grid if he wanted to. I got "initiated" into their live when both him and his other friend, Quinton, wrestled me under water. One thing they didn't see coming was that I knew how to counter their moves. It ended up a draw. Then we went inside to play Call of Duty Black Ops: Zombies. We loved imitated the original crew, Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai.

"Tyler!" Jeff yelled, snapping me back to reality.

"Guess what?" Josh asked.

"What?" I replied with my head on a swivel.

"Whiteheads in Flagstaff practicing piloting a helicopter." Michael answered.

"David? Oh yeah thats today isn't it? And they're actually letting him fly an actual helicopter?" I questioned.

"Well apparently, they said he was ready to fly." Kaleb added.

"They trust him enough to let him pilot?" I wondered.

David is basically the badass of our group, but we like to call him whitehead for some reason... other than it being his last name. We know him for a lot of things, being a redneck, his red hair, his huge yard, his arsenal of guns, and especially his freaking golf cart he likes to modify with jet engines.

"Did you see Jerkface?" Kaleb asked me, referring to Jim.

"How could I not notice them? He walks around with his stupid "posse". Not to mention, how often they jump people."

"My brother, Garry, was attacked by them last week. Luckily, it could've been worse, if Amy hadn't slapped Jim."

"That was pretty gutsy to do. To slap the leader like that, I think she likes you, Kaleb." I smiled, teasingly.

"Ooo Kalebs got a girlfriend!" Jeff chimed in.

"Shut up! Shes not my girlfriend! I don't even like her like that..."

"Bull crap! You liked her ever since you went through puberty." Jeff argued.

"Really!? You had to bring **THAT** up?" Kaleb's face flushed with red.

"Well its true!" Jacob stuck his tongue out, immaturely.

"Hey Amy!" I greeted, while trying to warn these two "children".

"Hey guys!" she smiled, happily skipping into the room.

I watched everyone say "hi" to her, Kaleb being hesitant. I wanted to laugh so badly, but I managed to suppress my giggles. At least only for Kaleb's sake, I stayed quiet. I think they would cute together, but if they were going to be together, Kaleb was going to have to ask her out without any help.

"Did you guys watch the News last night?" she asked.

"No we never watch the news." Josh replied.

"Actually, YOU don't watch the news." Jeff corrected.

"You don't either!"

"Liar!" They bickered.

"Guys! Shut your freaking faces! - I'm sorry Amy, please continue." I urged.

"Anyways, they're have been reports of riots in Germany and Russia... Massive riots. Their governments say that its "under control" but I don't believe it is if they have to start using bombs." Amy explained with a worried tone.

"Hmm... that is weird." I responded with a little concern starting to build.

"I wonder if Jeanie knows about this?" Jeff wondered.

"We could go and ask her. School technically hasn't started yet..." Kaleb suggested, breaking his awkward silence.

"Thats a good idea, if anyone knows anything about conspiracy theories, its her." I agreed.

"Um ok? Have fun with that." She raised an eyebrow, and then smiled as she turned to exit the room.

"Oh wait! Troy! I saw your friend, James getting picked on by stupid Jim" Amy added.

"Oh man, sorry guys got to go" He bolted out the room.

"Wait, I'll go with him!" Michael shouted, following Troy.

"Not sure how smart it was going up against them. I understand hes trying to help but maybe I should go help." I said.

"He'll be fine; all hes doing is just seeing if he can talk things out." Jeff assured.

"_Even that sounds like a bad idea_." I thought.

"Come on guys lets go and talk to Jeanie" Kaleb said, exiting the classroom in a rather epic and hasty fashion. I noticed Amy giggling as we left the room.

* * *

"I don't think shes in there." Kaleb assumed.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course shes in there! You're the one who practically pulled us out of the room." Jeff disagreed.

"I panicked ok?"

"Only one way to find out..." I knocked on her classroom door.

After a moment of suspense, Kaleb broke the silence yet again.

"See? Why would her blinds be shut if she wasn't in there?"

"She always has her blinds closed!" Jeff stubbornly argued once more.

Thats when the door flew open, barely catching the tip of my nose.

"Shhh! Shut up and get in here!" Jeanie yanked us in her room, which was darker than usual.

I noticed Jeff falling on his face from tripping on the back of Kaleb's shoe.

"Are you guys out of your freaking minds!?" she yelled.

"What did we do?!" Kaleb shouted in confusion.

"Never mind that... Did you guys hear what happened?"

"What? The riots in Germany and Russia?" I guessed.

"Bingo"

"We were just on our way to talk to you about it" Kaleb added.

"What do you know about it, conspiracy lady?" Jeff picked himself off the ground.

She glared at Jeff, only to brush off that comment.

"Their governments are starting to get caught in their lie." Jeanie started.

"A lie? But don't they always lie?" Jeff asked.

"Yes but they always try to cover it up with distractions. Like how they announced that the riots are under control? Then they immediately shifted over to major oil spill."

"Not if they have to use bombs to keep things "under control". I included.

"Exactly, the government... OUR government knows if all of the country found out about using missile strikes on "regular" people, the tension in the country would start rising." Jeanie speculated.

"That would mean they would start banning weapons..." Jeff worried.

"That would actually make matters worse. Heres the messed up part, the riots happened 3 months ago and we're just finding out now!"

"Now why keep it a secret?" Kaleb questioned.

"They're afraid of what'll happen..."

"Chaos" I whispered.

"According to this website..." Jeanie began, pulling up an article on her laptop. "The people that revolted were not regular people. Why do I say that? Look at this video, caught by the news chopper, leaked by this user."

She continued playing the video.

"You see the people they bombed? Most of them just keep getting up, without limbs!" Jeanie shouted.

"Wait a second... Are they biting other people!?" I noticed staring at the screen, squinting my eyes.

"What? Where do you see that?" Jeff leaned in.

"I see it too..." Jeanie cringed.

"They're cannibals!" Kaleb Panicked.

"No, they're too animalistic to be cannibals..." I paused for a moment, practically touching the computer screen.

I was thinking intently on why they would behave like this , then an impossible answer came to mind when I thought of game I played when I go over to troy's house.

"What else could they be?" Kaleb asked, nearly ripping his hair out from his head.

"Zombies..." I whispered, only this time, they all heard me. They looked at me like I was insane.

"Thats not possible!" Jeanie started to argue.

"Well thats the only explanation I came up with. You even said it yourself. An outbreak of an undead epidemic is possible..."

"But not probable."

Our argument got interrupted when Kaleb pointed out it was time for class. I was dragged out of the classroom, wondering what all of this means...

* * *

**Basically, a little background on my OCs and a foretelling on what is to come. O.o If you had any troubles understanding what I was explaining, here it is in a nutshell, government is having trouble trying to keep the riots under wraps (after 3 months of lying). So after the video leaked, more and more people are becoming wary about the safety of the country.**

**Hopefully you guys like the story so far... ^-^ Reviews are always accepted. Just a warning on the next chapter though: it will be a bit larger than the previous chapter, but should be more exciting. I won't tell you but I give you one word... Living Experiments...**


	2. What am I?

Prologue pt 2: What am I?

**AND NOW for part 2 of the prologue!**

**I felt like you guys deserved to know both sides of the prologue and honestly... I think I like this part better than the first part.**

**You will be introduced to Danni, A troubled girl with an even bigger problem, and Selene, her only friend. There are a few others but I don't wanna ramble on.**

**This chapter is named after a lyric in Abracadavre by Elena Siegeman and Treyarch sound.**

**I do NOT own this song or ANY CoD characters. Only my OCs and the storyline. ^-^**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Where am I?" I wondered, waking up in a strange chair with wires attached to my skull. My mind was blank; I couldn't remember how I got here, what happened before, or where "here" is? What was left of my memory slowly started to return. "My power..." I thought.

"My power? More like a freaking curse..." I frowned, quickly recalling the torture associated with it.

I have this... problem... whenever I get injured; my body has these nanobots that rapidly repair the injury. I don't know how I got so lucky to be "gifted" with it. That memory, unfortunately, flew out the window of my mind. Aside from physical healing, ironically, it never fixed any of my psychological problems. The sad thing is I am one out of the many hundred experiments that get picked on by everyone, including the scientists...

Most of them think its funny to severely damage me until I'm at the edge of death. Only to recover and have the process repeated on me... over... and over...

I looked around the hexagonal-shaped room and saw bullet-proof windows on every wall. Behind the window straight across from me, there was one of those scientist guys. Next to him, stood my best friend... my only friend, Selene. Wait? how come I remember her and my curse, but nothing else? I don't even know where I came from. Hell, I have large chunks of my past missing and because of it, I have to cling the memories I have left.

The sliding glass door was opened by the scientist and Selene dashed in the room, towards me with a relieved expression on her face.

"Danni!" She screamed, throwing her arms around me.

"Selene! Where the hell am I?!" I yelled, beginning to panic from not being able to move.

"Shhh... Calm down, you'll be alright." She squeezed, although she was slightly smaller than me, she had a strong grip.

"Hello Danni, how are you feeling?" The scientist walked in behind Selene.

"Who the hell are you!?" I barked, afraid of being tortured again.

"My apologies 115, I am Professor H. Beahr." He started. "But you can call me Barry" He spoke with a gentle voice as if trying to reassure me.

"Please tell me... where... I am..." I shuddered still struggling to hold my composure.

"You are in Area 51, you've been here for all your life, just like you've been an experiment for pretty much your whole life too." He answered without hesitation.

"Why do you have Selene...?" I managed to get out of my mouth. I feared they might've done something horrible to her.

"Danni, its alright. I'm his..." she answered.

"Wait?... What?"

"No no, what she means is that shes one of my experiments" Barry translated.

"See look." She grabs my attention. Barry took out a small flat box, something that would chocolate.

I haven't forgotten everything, I can recall general knowledge, its just my personal memory that seems to evade me.

Anyways, he opens the box and he corrects my suspicions. Twelve sweet pieces, waiting to be eaten. Each piece was different, color, texture, and especially the taste. Most of them would satisfy any person. But occasionally you would get the rotten one, the piece that no one wanted. The one that had all the problems. The only use that it would be to anyone was to throw away, or to throw in the fire and watch it burn. Let it's screams and cries be unheard by anyone. While it suffered in misery...

I snapped back to my senses, when one of the pieces looked like it was floating towards me. For a minute, I thought I was losing it. No... This is real... it is floating towards me... but how? I scanned the room for answers and then saw Selene looking at the same floating chocolate. Except for one little detail, she had a look of concentration on her face, not hunger. Thats when it hit me, Selene's ability is telekinesis. Then something else hit me (touching my lips would be more correct). The chocolate was inches away from my face. A sudden hunger took over me and I bit into the chocolate. I loved every second of sweetness the piece had to offer. I couldn't just devour treats like this, they were too special. For some reason, I received a feeling of déjà vu when the chocolate struck my taste buds. I felt calmer and less hostile, like I was being held by angels. I always knew it would be only a matter of time before the chocolate would vanish and my psychological wounds would start stinging again. I would never feel love like that...

I must've eaten half a box before Barry refused to give me anymore. My attention went to the door as I saw it open. I expected it to be another scientist, only it wasn't a scientist. At least, I don't think it was. It didn't look like one, I couldn't even see his face over that stupid gas mask. I'm pretty sure it was a guy though.

His gas mask had some strange rigid patterns that resemble DNA. The eyepiece of the mask was blacked out so no one could see his eyes. His suit was jet-black with shades of grey running down his sides. There wasn't a single inch of skin showing on him, not even his hands, which were covered by dark gloves. It was bone-chilling just having him staring in your direction. I couldn't afford to get scared, so I managed to maintain a straight face.

"I was ordered to do a little recon for the boss. You know how he checks out the weapon before he buys them." He stated in a stern voice. His voice was also altered so no one can figure out his identity.

"Yes sir. I do know." Barry rolled his eyes, making sure the guy wasn't looking.

"After all, you've only been doing this for what? 20 years?" Selene intently added, as if trying to aggravate him.

He snapped his head at Selene and ever so slowly stalked towards her.

"So you must be the weapon I'm supposed to be checking out?" He asked with evil intentions.

"Um... sir? Its not her, its her." Barry pointed at me.

"Wait... is he talking about me? How am I involved in this?" I thought, trying slip free from my restraints.

"What? Me?" I asked.

His attention shifted towards me. He approached me like he was ready to kill me.

Whats going on? Here I am, strapped to this freaking chair, waiting to be endlessly tortured. Fortunately he doesn't even touch me but he examines me very thoroughly, from head to toe, getting my every detail. He only touches my delicate brown hair, which must be worn from all the years of abuse. I was afraid; I didn't want to be put through that suffering again. I could never forget all the whippings, the gunshot wounds, especially the ones that found my heart. I would never recover from that... even with these damn bots!

"Professor Beahr..." He began.

"Yes?"

"Your experiments a female..."

"Well no shit!" I screamed in my head, feeling insulted.

"And you know how the Boss feels about female experiments. Not to mention, your weird taste in this particular one." He scolds.

"Wait until the 14th. You might be surprised." Barry defends me.

"Doubt it... well I'd love to stick around but I have to go check out the other "competition." He leaves, putting emphasis on "Competition."

"What the hells in two days?!" I demanded in an outburst.

"Danni... The N.S.S is coming to evaluate you..." Barry explained trying to calm me down, which failed.

My head was under attack by screaming voices and mixed emotions I caved in to. I wanted to kill this guy before he did anything to me.

"You're lucky this chair is holding me or you'd be dead!" I threatened, thrashing around like a fish gasping for water.

"115, please..."

"Don't call me that! Get me out of here!" I whaled, hoping to get the attention of anyone who happened to pass the room.

The next second, I was halted completely. No matter what I did, I wasn't able to move, not even my fingers would obey me. Someone was holding me back... with a force. I immediately glared at Selene, expecting this to be all her doing.

"Selene, let me go!" I tried to yell, but my mouth was being forced shut to.

She gave me an innocent look, indicated it wasn't her who was using her telekinesis. I narrowed my eyes at her, debating whether I should believe her or not.

"This would be a lot easier, if you would cooperate!" Barry shouted, with his hand sticking at me.

I noticed a glove on his hand. It was chrome silver and the fingertips were radiating a light neon blue.

"Isn't that only a prototype?" Selene asked, referring to the strange device that was responsible for my immobility.

"80% of my prototypes work with little issues. I was merely lucky this one didn't decide to malfunction..." He answered, continuing to have his hand focused on me.

"I know you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, but you have to listen! This has to do with your past as well." Barry explained, calmly.

"My past?" I thought.

I didn't really like this guy, but maybe he was my best shot to figuring out who I really am. I'm sick of living in the darkness.

At the thought of this, I began to simmer down. Barry allowed me to "move" again, considering I'm still in this stupid chair, that didn't make much of a different. I listened to what Barry had to tell me, and this is what he told me...

Ever since I lived here, I was teased and made fun of by every experiment and scientist, because of where I came from. I was taking in by Barry as in infant, and he made a mistake of letting me out of his sight one day. He left to find the remaining materials needed for my nanobots, and when he came back I was gone.

I was kidnapped by a corrupt scientist, Dr.Z. He was feared by everyone in the facility, including authorities. The facility always turned a blind eye on him whenever he violated any of the regulations. This is because of an incident that happened in the past with him and the facility. His Super experiment, 546, threatened to destroy the facility a couple years back. That is, if the authorities didn't comply with the conditions Dr.Z had. This included Immunity from exile, Freedom from prosecution, and an unlimited budget. Basically, he could do whatever he wanted, as long as he wasn't planning to threaten to planet. The Authorities had no choice but to agree with the terms or else Area 51 would be revealed and in the process, quite possibly the end of the world as we know it.

Dr.Z was untouchable, which allowed him treat me with abuse, strict rules and neglection. Whenever I disobeyed him, I would be punished severely. This meant hours of chain whips digging to my flesh. Before he punished me the first time, he injected the nanobots in me, making me capable of regeneration. Unfortunately, that cursed me for life, and Dr.Z knew that. It was a lifelong curse that would bring pain and suffering. I was stubborn though, I rebelled against his rules, which only resulted in more torture. When I realized I was alone and I had no one to escape to, I would eventually give in, shattering my spirit and putting me through a spiraling depression. I succumbed to his will. He would train bad habits into me. For 8 years, I shut everyone else out except for him. This didn't stop the abuse though. Experiments continued to use me as a punching bag.

Barry had a plan to break me away from Zane. Although it was anything but easy. Barry didn't have the immunity Zane had, meaning he could into serious trouble if he stole me back, because technically I belonged to Zane now. Plus, authorities had a watchful eye on Zane so Barry had to plot the perfect plan to "save" me, without getting caught.

First, the recon, Selene, had to monitor me, my activities, and whatever else Zane was scheming. The only reason I never noticed her was because of a cloaking device, Barry made Selene wear. She would appear almost as a ghost and follow me, without me knowing she was there. The device only failed once and it was almost disastrous. Selene had no way to defend herself because she not yet had telekinesis. She fled to Barry and hid on the operating table. Barry had put aside her operation for far too long. Selene had been running around without any form of protection. It was too risky, so he operated on her. By then, she came out with her new founded ability. Just in time to, Zane came in ready to end Selene and Barry. Fortunately, he wasn't aware of Selene's power and retreated. Zane would never let me out of his sight after that, except when he let me go to the training sector

The training sector was designed for experiments to fine-tune their abilities and sometimes learn new skills. For some, it was their playground and for others, it was just another way for them to hide from their masters. I never had that luxury, not like I wanted to be Zane's slave but I had nowhere else to go.

Barry always had a few of his experiments out in the training sector, to keep an eye on me. So the motherboards wouldn't see interest in me.

The motherboards ... They were the ones behind the real truth of the sector; The M.O.D, or Maze of Death.

The M.O.D is a maze; specifically designed to test the intelligence and endurance of each experiment that either willingly decides to go in by them self or were hand-picked by the motherboard. It generates altered environments, determined by the type of experiment entered. No ones ever seen the Motherboards, strangely... only the lucky ones that are in the maze get a peek of the motherboards. If they ever got loose from their section, they would easily be able to hijack the whole system. Luckily, the that created them, put a limit on their power.

I couldn't keep up with his train of thought, The M.O.D, The that created them, all the different Areas in the training sector. I only grasped onto a small piece of information about the M.O.D; nobody has ever crawled out alive. Nobody except 2 entries, the reason? Well theres a lot of hurdles to overcome in the M.O.D and most everyone fought through it. The last obstacle though, has claimed the lives of many, who couldn't overcome their greatest psychological fear. It would always make the victim melt down to the point where they would be rendered defenseless. Then the real threat, always minor, would finish them off, erasing them from existence.

The two that survived, were able to defeat the last enemy, fear.

Of course, there was a prize for winning; immediate recognition from the N.S.S, Nation of Super Soldiers. That means if they came to evaluate you and they like you, you got to leave Area 51 and join the N.S.S. This meant living a somewhat normal life.

"What did that mean? Normal life? It couldn't have possibly been worse than my life right now..." I thought when I heard this.

Anyways, every day for about an hour, Zane would let me go to the training sector. I would always go to the hand combat zone, where I would learn how to use a knife. I guess I was pretty handy with a knife, whenever I picked one up. Sometimes I would go to the shooting range to learn the basics of a gun. Although, some authorities were skeptical about giving an experiment a loaded gun, they allowed the shooting range to exist.

I never had any friends at the time. I gave up trying to make friends a long time ago; they would always end up stabbing me in the back. Half of time, the other experiments started fights. Every time it would look like I was getting the upper edge, somebody else would cheap shot me. It would get worse, when Zane found out I was in a fight and lost, I would publicly get humiliated by getting whipped by Zane for losing. Everyone gathered round and laugh because they loved when I was feeling pain.

Hell, this happened so often, Zane started getting creative and would use fire and tasers. Those kinds of whips would have an after effect on me. I tried ending my misery so many times... even that didn't work. The only one who enjoyed almost more than Zane did was Brock.

Brock was the 546 experiment I mentioned earlier. He was my mortal enemy and a monster on steroids. I believe he was one of Zane's experiments, which would explain the hatred that burned for him. Hes inhumanely strong and if he was smart enough, he should know that no one is able to match his brute strength. Fortunately, Zane is the only one able to control him. Brock almost never argues with Zane's orders, but then again, most of them have to do with punishing me.

After Zane was through whipping me, he threw me in a cell bunk... with Brock. He got the most thrill of abusing me. Throwing me against the concrete wall seemed to be with favorite thing to do. It was also extremely agonizing. He would get bored after a while, and then he would just lay on his ass and sleep! While I lay helpless on the cold ground, shuddering from my beaten nerves.

This was an endless cycle that I longed to be broken. Nothing would grant me freedom... not even wasted suicide attempts.

The cycle would soon be disrupted when Barry finally gave the command to two of his experiments, who volunteered, to step in and become my friends. One of them was Selene and the other one? Barry neglected to speak his name. Either he couldn't remember his name or he didn't want to tell me.

He didn't remember exactly how I started trusting them but they always stuck by me unlike Barry's other experiments, who didn't want to get picked on themselves for standing up for me. They weren't any better than the ones who laughed.

I would stop trying to kill myself, once I realized I wasn't alone. I reluctantly left Zane, finally setting me free. However, Zane wasn't too happy about my decision, so he started seeking revenge.

Although I was free from him, I still had issues trying to contain my temper, which grew worse each year. Thankfully, those two were able to restrain me from decapitating anyone who got within killing distance but sometimes I would be so blinded by rage, I couldn't even distinguish who my friends were. Just one more reason for hating these freaking bots!

There would be too many close calls from me murdering my friends.

Thats when Zane did the unthinkable... He somehow sparked an uncontrollable rage within me. One so severe, not even my friends could do anything to suppress it. Barry had ordered them to protect themselves; Authorities would handle the situation...

Big mistake on their part, most of them were slaughtered. While the rest of them were crippled.

Those two refused to leave me; they were willing to follow me to the edge of death just to subdue me.

Selene couldn't trap me with her kinetic energy, because of something in my rage that made me resistant to it. This was particularly dangerous to her. Her only form of defense was her psychic ability and since it seemed to have no effect on me, I became a threat to her safety.

Knowing this, Barry immediately went to work on a remedy for my rage. He came up with another prototype. He must've seen this disaster coming because he had the blueprints for the remedy. Barry named the remedy; God's pin. Unfortunately, it was created to be ingested. The stage I was in, I wasn't going to comply with anything so Barry worked on converting the remedy into an injection as soon as he found out I was eradicating everyone.

This left Selene and the other experiment trapped with me... Fighting for their lives trying to subdue me.

30 minutes later, security realized there was no way to stop me. The tranquilizer shots weren't helping at all. All it did was piss me off even more. The only people who seemed to have a handle on the situation were my friends.

The hour mark was approaching; personnel were scrambling to evacuate everyone from the sector. Some scientists speculated that if I should break loose from the sector, everyone would be in grave danger. Now I was a threat to the entire facility.

(Wouldn't be the first time Area 51 was threatened)

The only thing that could be done to prevent the destruction of Area 51 was to cut off the sector from the rest of the place. That meant closing the Giant metal doors at all 8 exits.

Barry knew that if they closed their doors, Selene and the other experiment would be certain to die. There would be no way to get the remedy to me.

Now Barry was the one scrambling to get the injection to me. The doors were just closing when Barry barely got the injection into the sector. Thankfully, Selene caught a glimpse of the injection being tossed.

The other experiment was doing a good job having me distracted, I was throwing knives at him. He was resourceful; he used the lid of a trash can to block the knives that would've buried itself in his head. I got close enough to disarm him of his tattered shield. It was now me, him, and my knife.

Everyone who was watching, via security cameras, must've thought he was finished. I never miss with my knife, which was proven when I slaughtered security.

I had a demonic smile when I went to slash at him. He still had fight left in him, miraculously, because he managed to evade every swipe of my knife. That must've been his ability; Swiftness and speed. Even so, he was exhausted after fighting me for nearly two hours!

Meanwhile, Selene had to size up the situation since she couldn't just stab me with the needle, she had just one shot and it had to be injected into the neck.

At this point, I tackled the experiment since he was too quick. I had my knife to his throat. I was desperately attempting to fight myself. It was a mental fight between me and my rage but I couldn't stop it. I was trapped inside a monster, helpless of my own actions. I began to apply pressure to his neck. Thats when the weapons rack came crashing at me, knocking me aside. This was Selene's doing, she could still throw stuff with her mind. I wasn't resistant to that.

I was once again stunned, pinned to the ground by the other experiment and Selene had the injection ready...

Zane came in out of nowhere and shot the other experiment in the leg. I kicked the both of them off me. Zane stood there emotionless, Gun aimed at the other experiment at point blank range ready to end his life. Only he didn't pull the trigger. He pulled another trigger, a mental trigger, when he glared at me. I got up and grabbed a fairly large rock, unable to resist. I kneeled down besides the downed experiment. Trying to show signs of resistance, tears filled my eyes as I brought the rock up. I was crying, hoping Selene would stop me but she clearly had the wind knocked out of her. I would never be ready for what happened next... I brought the rock down...

Thats it... The rock had contact with his head and I just wanted it to be over. My heart was shattered... I killed my own friend...

I brought the rock up again but this time Selene intervened by spearing me with her body, taking me down.

This was especially a surprise because she wasn't very big for her size. She rolled me over on my back and pinned my shoulders. It had to have been adrenaline that gave her that strength.

She succeeded by injecting the remedy. Once the last drop had entered my veins, she collapsed next to me. I was slowly regaining control of myself but I was losing consciousness. I would never forgive myself for what I had done. I crawled next to my best friend whose life ended! Because of me! All of my energy that was seeping away was spent mourning the loss of my friend. Within minutes, I was out like a light...

The injection was lethal enough to kill a small elephant but for me, enough to knock me out, according to Barry.

Zane had vanished from the scene, leaving an exhausted Selene, A Traumatized Danni, and a dead experiment...

I was in a coma for a few days. Meanwhile, Barry and Selene knew that I would be damaged beyond repair. I would hate myself for as long as I lived...

* * *

**Whew! That took forever to type! And believe it or not, there was actually more of this chapter. I had to cut some of it, so it wouldn't be too long. (Although its INSANELY long as it is...)**

**Poor Danni... She had her memory stripped from her and she wakes up only to be reminded of a torturous past. So many questions buzzing in her head, still unanswered. .**

**I hope it won't be too long before the next chapter is up. I apologize in advance for late updates...**

**Please review ^-^ it is very much welcomed**


	3. Can nobody hear me?

Chapter 1: Can Nobody Hear Me?

**I guess I'm updating faster then I had expected. Lol ^-^**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! So this is what feels like to be part of something? I love it! *Jumps for joy* XD**

**I decided to name this chapter after the song; Hear Me by Imagine Dragons. (Since Imagine Dragons are so Awesome!)**

**I do NOT own Any Imagine Dragons songs or ANY cod characters.**

* * *

"Alright class, do you all know what chemicals you need for this lab experiments?" Mr. Dan, the biology teacher, asked.

"Does Oxygen count?" Another student asked rhetorically.

"I REALLY hope you're joking..." Mr. Dan shook his head in disbelief.

"Thank gosh, Mr. Dan has a sense of humor." Kaleb whispered to me.

"No kidding... Especially with the crap he has to put up with." I replied

There had been an argument unfolding, between Mr. Dan and the kid that made the rhetorical comment.

I think they were arguing over, whether Oxygen was a Chemical or an element, which was pointless because the answer was element. That didn't stop the argument though. Although I'd have to say, Watching Mr. Dan argue with his students was hilarious because he would always get into detail about the point he was making. It was this class in particular, he had the most fun arguing with this class, the seniors. I hardly understood a word he was saying though; it would sound like he was explaining the Theory of Relativity, Extremely confusing.

"Tyler, I think someones eyeballing you." Jeff informed me.

I turned my head towards the opposite side of the room. I should've known... Jim was giving me the death stare. I'm pretty sure he wanted me dead.

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on the argument that had ended.

"Do you guys remember the formula?" Mr. Dan questioned the class.

"Oh Oh, the one for the color changing elixir thingy?" Amy guessed.

"You got it, Ms. Parker."

"YAY!"

"Ok then class, recreate that reaction I showed you guys earlier." Mr. Dan ordered.

He always did stuff like that, demonstrate the procedure than have us recreate it all from memory. It wasn't too big of a deal, until you weren't paying attention. Then you were in a world of shit...

So far, nothing bad has happened in the year.

"Remember guys; Even the slightest error can trigger a corrosive explosion" He warned.

"Ha! That doesn't worry me at all..." Kaleb remarked, sarcastically.

"Oh quit being so jumpy..." I nudged him.

In the back of my head though, part of me did agree with Kaleb. The last time we did an experiment, I was framed for "Sabotaging" Jim's experiment and look who happened to be in the same class...

"Its ok, Tyler, you have nothing to worry about." My head told me, which sounded like a lie but I did my best to ignore...

"Tyler, can you get the rest of the materials? Kaleb, you can help me figure out how much of this stuff we need." Jeff said, holding one of the flasks, while Kaleb searched for his notes that always seemed to "Disappear".

Jeff was being his usual self when it came to group projects. Jumping straight into the driver's seat of the whole operation. Earlier in the year, I was scared he was going to intentionally blow something up because being destructive was one of his qualities.

Fortunately, he had a brain and was smart enough to know the consequences of creating a bomb... Especially at school!

I made my way to the chemical table, which was packed with all different kinds of chemicals. So much, I forgot which one I was supposed to get. I think it was sulfur... No chlorine... Hydrogen peroxide? It was impossible to read the badly smudged labels.

"Crap! How am I supposed to figure out which is which?" I panicked.

"Maybe somebody else knows what one is the right one..." I backed off the table, watching another student observe the chemicals. He took the flask on the far right side and brought it back shortly thereafter.

I returned to the table.

"Ha ha... this must be the right one" I smiled as I reached for the flask.

_"Don't leave me!"_ A voice squealed from behind me.

I bolted around to locate the source of the scream. I was frightened to discover no else seemed to have been affected by the voice.

"Hello?" I called, hoping for anything but silence.

All eyes were drawn to me, some were a little concerned but none of them owned the voice. Sweat formed on my cheeks as I turned away from the eyes that seemed to pierce my soul. I rubbed my eyes, trying to assure myself; "No... You must be hearing things..."

Upon the returning of my sight, my classroom vanished and a foreign environment took it's place.

My senses were stunned... The gorgeous jungle trees that were covered with countless leaves and vines, mixed with the bushes with white roses that were splashed with red. All of it left me dumbstruck.

"Where am I?" I inched along the chocolate-colored soil, until something else caught my eyes.

A 50 foot waterfall spewing out of the rocks and crashing down into a hot spring. The water itself felt warm standing only a short distance from it. This was absolute paradise but where the hell is "here"?

Have I been here before? It was all too familiar but at the same time, so distant... I've never been here before... Have I?

All of a sudden I wanted to know where this beautiful oasis was and why it just appeared out of nowhere.

My thought bubbles were bursted when I realized I wasn't alone here.

She looked like a girl... Was she the voice in my head? Who was she? Should I approach her?...

No... Not now.

For all that I know, she could be a ruthless murderer but I can't be too fast to judge. I rather not be like the ones who ridicule me. Instead, I'll just watch her to see what she does.

She appeared to have been running from something...

I could see blood dripping from her hands... she is hurt, dying possibly. I felt bad, I wanted to help this poor girl but would she try to kill me out of fear?

Her cheap-looking rags she had for clothes were torn and tattered. Her skin looked so soft but it was so... beaten, bruised. Her worn hair wasn't long but it was just enough to shield her face from my view.

"Just kill me..." She cried with desperation in her rather quiet voice.

Why was this girl suffering? Who would do this to her? I had to help her... somehow...

But what do I say?... Why was all this happening so fast?

My head was bombarded with questions, thoughts left unanswered...

"This is all my fault... why am I still alive?" She sobbed.

Suddenly, before I could react, she plunged in the water, attempting to drown herself.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, still trying to comprehend what I had just witnessed...

* * *

**Hmmm... A little drabble chapter for you guys ^-^ I have never seen so many questions asked in one chapter... Then again...**

**I wonder where this place was? Is it a foretelling of whats to come? (Yay... more questions...)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review! I love reading each review... its like candy to me... XD**


	4. Our battles choose us

Chapter 2: Our battles choose us

**Hello guys! XD I noticed a few of you like my story so far. Although, some of you had troubles understanding the last chapter... (I think you know who I'm talking to... *Narrows eyes*)**

**No matter, it will all make sense soon enough but just in case; Tyler had a... (How do I put this?) Day dream that turned to a nightmare, when the girl plunged into the spring. A girl that he didn't even know!**

**Speaking of the spring... where was that environment from? I guess you'll just have to wait. Xp**

**Heads up in case you didn't read my bio recently, I changed the story rating to M for a few reasons; for language that was originally written in my story. Also the violence that appears frequently... oh and the blood that you all love so much... (Depending on who you are... it is zombies after all... ^-^) Jk jk**

**This chapter gets it's name from a lyric in Glory and Gore by Lorde. (Hmm strange coincidence...)**

**I do NOT own Any of Lorde's songs, nor do I own any Cod characters...**

**Enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just heard...

Was any of this true? Had I really been the one responsible for the death of one of my friends? How bad was my previous reaction to awakening from my coma?

All of my questions were neglected by Barry. He also cut the story short. According to him, the rest of the story was full of violence. I went through spiraling stages of depression. All of which, had to be kept under wraps... for my sake.

The only part of his story, I truly believed, was the disappearance of 101 and 102, two experiments that I'd taken in when their creator had deemed them a "mistake" and left them to die. A mistake for developing feelings for me because apparently, they wanted to find a way to get to me ever since they could crawl, which was an early age.

For the most part, they had a human-like appearance except for their sharp teeth and claws. They both loved wearing hoodies although I couldn't remember why. Maybe it had to do with them being twins... No, that wouldn't make any sense, other than the fact; they practically shared the same personality.

I became their mother when they were only 1 year old. I promised them I would never let anything happen them but that was shattered when they vanished at 2 years old! During my time with them, I was actually smiling. They were my escape from my misery. Now that was gone like it never even happened!

I didn't want to believe any of it... it was too overwhelming. Each word pierced my heart, emptying the warm, life-sustaining blood and replacing it with sadness.

I looked at Selene, hoping she'd say none of it was true, only to have my hopes shot down when she hung her head.

"We thought if we erased your memory, you would start to recover..." Barry spoke up breaking the silence.

My sadness suddenly transformed into rage.

"Recover?... Recover!? It was exactly that, that cursed me to experience pain over and over!" I blared, trying to escape this chair.

"I can't blame you for all that you've been through, none of it is your fault!"

"How am I supposed to know that!? I can barely remember who I was!"

"Who you were doesn't matter now! We stuck by you!" Barry yelled.

"So thats why you didn't come after me? Or that everyone I've ever cared about, was either killed or vanished from my life?!" I countered.

"That was Zane's fault! You weren't controlling your actions, ZANE WAS! I'm not exactly sure how but he was!" Barry argued

I don't know what to believe. After all, he deleted my past. There was something he wasn't telling me, this wasn't the whole truth. I was done listening to his shit.

"Let me go! I wanna talk to Selene!" I demanded.

"Now hold on..."

"No! Let me go you asshole!" I fired back.

"Um... Barry?" Selene piped up. "I could take her down to the training sector so she can let off steam? Unless you want a repeat of 2009?" she added.

What is she doing? Doesn't she know that if I go down there, I'll get jumped like Barry said?... unless shes trying to get me out of this room.

"Hmm... guess we don't need a remake of that..." Barry said under his breath. "Alright fine, but to make sure she doesn't attract attention, take her to Molly, she'll make you look less noticeable. Do the same for you, Selene." Barry said as he finally detached me from the chair.

I sprang from the chair as soon as I felt the restraints come loose.

"You could say thank you, you know..." Barry hinted

"You're welcome." I smiled sarcastically, walking towards Selene.

"Smartass..." she shook her head.

* * *

"I'm guessing 2009 was the incident?" I asked.

She nodded, directing me to an elevator. "Don't worry about being attacked, hardly anyones up at this hour." She assured.

She had a plan for pretty much anything. I guess thats how she survived for this long.

"Barry taught me to have an escape route for any situation... even if its not any immediate danger." Selene spoke up.

"What?"

"You notice how Barry refused to let you leave the chair because you couldn't keep a lid on your temper?"

"Yeah?"

"He was afraid..."

"Of what? Getting his face ripped off?" I suggested.

"Of me getting killed..." She answered, catching me off guard.

"Why would I hurt you?"

"You came close to killing me last time so I used your incident as an escape route so he would be forced to release you, since he wasn't planning to let you go anytime soon." She explained.

"Escape route?" I repeated, hoping for a better definition.

"Lets just say; I'd rather let you out than to have you break out..." She answered.

This is what I like about Selene, shes clever. Her I.Q must range in the thousands or something because what she lacks in size and physical strength, makes up for in intelligence.

One thing that was annoying though, was her tendency to underestimate her own ability.

Like this one time I remember with her...

* * *

We were in the training sector messing around, in the volcanic room to be specific.

This experiment, known as 666, started picking fights with other experiments from other rooms. For some reason, he thought he could become the top dog in the sector. I bet it was because of his ability to adapt to the surrounding environment and that hes stronger than 10 bodybuilders put together.

Some stories claim that he was found near an abandoned drill site, where people attempted to drill the deepest hole in history. I guess that made him some sort of demon from the depths of hell. That would actually make sense, I mean, he really does look like one but others say he resulted from a cloning experiment gone wrong.

During his fights, he would injure his opponents by flinging lava and hurling flaming boulders.

There were also large chasms that were generated by the room's floor plates. These plates were constantly in motion, triggering eruptions and the chasms closing up.

Its a miracle no one fell in... yet.

Apparently, 666 wanted to send a message to the other so-called "dominate" experiments because he picked a fight with Selene.

I tried to step in and take her place but she wouldn't let me.

For the first time, I saw something in her that I never believed existed!

She wanted to knock this demon on his ass!

The funny thing is, she did! Literally! While 666 was gloating on top of a boulder, Selene shifted a rock that the boulder rested on and it came crashing down, along with 666.

I collapsed on the ground, clutching my stomach... I was laughing my ass off. I never thought I could laugh so hard in my life. That is, until he got back up, ready to blow a gasket.

Selene stood her ground though.

I thought she had a loose screw or something. This guy looked about ready to draw some blood.

Once I realized how serious the situation was, I practically begged her to stand down only to be ignored again.

This is when she tossed me aside to avoid an incoming flaming boulder. I skid across the rocks and nearly fell in one of the chasms.

Luckily, I caught myself before I could go over the edge.

Once I got up, Selene had caught the same boulder that was flung and returned it to 666... with authority!

As strong as 666 was, he punched the boulder and shattered it to pieces but was launched backwards from the tremendous amount of the momentum the boulder had behind it.

666 ended up getting all his bones crushed in the chasm he fell into.

Fortunately for him, Medics were able to reel him out before the chasm flattened him like a pancake.

"Ha! That asshole didn't expect that did he?" I laughed.

"Actually I didn't even see that coming..." I thought, looking at Selene with a new level of respect.

* * *

The elevator door opened to a giant hall that extended in opposite directions. The ceiling had to have been 200 feet high. From paintings to poems, plastered on the walls. Even directories and maps! Speaking of maps...

I studied the one in front of me and all I was able to get from it was that this whole floor was a really big horizontal wheel. That meant this massive halls do meet each other again...

"Remember when there used to be one elevator?" Selene asked me, forgetting about my little "condition".

"What? This one?" I pointed.

"Yeah, there used to be major traffic jams when everyone was trying to leave at the same time. Experiments shoving one another, thats usually what started brawls. That resulted in everyone having to wait longer to get back to their housing units." She explained.

"That sounds about right..." I recalled the memory of getting caught in the middle of everything, trying not to get decked in the face.

If theres one thing I know about crowded experiments, Its that the littlest things set them off. And when they do snap, EVERYONE gets involved.

The lower class experiments try to crawl away from the mess but end up getting knocked out. Its gotten so bad, security now decides to let them fight it out of their systems.

"Now theres 4 elevators on this floor. Its been that way ever since..." she paused, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"What?" I questioned.

She looked at me, expecting me to already know the answer... which I did to... after a few minutes.

She was referring to the year 2009, the year when the sector nearly collapsed because of me.

Selene saw my distressed expression and immediately responded...

"Lets go find Molly." She smiled.

I followed her down the hall for what seemed like an eternity.

It was dead silent, not a single person was to be seen in either direction.

"Its still early you know. Nobody ever shows up when the sector officially opens. Most of them are groggy during this hour." She explains.

"Cool, that means we're alone." I grinned.

"Not necessary, I mean, sure there are a few experiments roaming around but chances are; they're so far spread out, we may never see them. Not to mention, the ..."

" .. ?"

"Artificial intelligence"

"Ah..." I said, completely lost from her train of thought,

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" She asked, noticing the look of confusion on my face.

"Not really..."

"In a nutshell, their job is to be the mentors and teachers of the many different areas of the training sector. Most of them act like they have no emotions. Fortunately, some of them only act emotionless in front of authorities. Behind closed doors, they know how to feel." Selene explained.

"Wait... Where did they come from?"

"They were accidentally created from real people. 7 brainiac scientists and a woman from the outside world, to be more specific. They got beamed into a storage crate."

"Whats so special about a stupid crate?"

"These weren't regular crates, these suckers could hold up to a ton but only feel like 100 pounds... when regular size. However the crates could shrink down to the size of your hand and still hold the same amount of weight except they were lighter."

These crates sounded interesting... I would've loved to hide in one of them to get away from the abusers.

"Wish I could've hid in one of those..." I pouted

"Well... the only problem with that is that you can't get out unless someone gets you out from the outside of the crate. Plus, how easy it was to get trapped in one of them... and how workers would accidentally get crushed by them when they grew unexpectedly in their pockets.

"How did these brain dudes get turned to ?" I asked, trying to keep her locked on the subject.

"The Authorities were finally going to lock every crate up for good. A place where it would be inaccessible from anyone. These people snuck in and beamed themselves in the crates."

"Why?"

"They wanted to study the inside of the crate without being disturbed."

I thought that was retarded, to sneak in and stare at the inside of a freaking box!

"Sounds stupid, I know." She said.

"You said it, not me."

"Think about it though, since you can't physically open the crate, it brings up the question; whats inside it?" She pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense... "I started zoning out.

"Long story short, they figured out how to break out of the crate in virtual form, traveled along the system grid of the facility, got instantly recognized by authorities, and gained full control of the training sector." Selene finished, as we turned down a corridor.

The farther we went down the corridor, the more vegetation that got in the way. Overgrown vines and leaves started springing out of nowhere the more we trudged down the hall.

The vegetation got so bad; we had to crawl underneath all the crap that got in the way.

After fighting through the vines, the path of green came to an abrupt stop.

Only a few meters ahead, lies a sliding glass door. On the other side was a fairly large pad with a few tesla coils on each side.

"The hell is that?" I asked, grabbing Selene's arm.

"The best way of transportation" she smiled as I watched excitement build up inside her.

"Or should I say, Teleportation." She glanced at me, bolting for the pad.

"Come on Danni, what are you waiting for?"

I followed her slowly, feeling skeptical about her decision. "I thought Barry said there were doors!?" I shouted, hearing the machine turn on.

She stepped on the pad and turned to me.

"This is what he meant by doors although he may have exaggerated the "giant" and "metal" part"

I decided to trust her judgment and step on besides her. The pad lit up. It drew lines that surrounded us from the outside, it would look like we were in separate see-through boxes. Selene was in a separate box and I tried reaching for her, only to feel the inside of the imaginary box.

"Whats the matter?" she asked.

"Where are we going? I thought this floor was the sector?!" I tried yelling over the buzzing of the teleporter.

"Seriously? You didn't really believe that this floor was the entire sector did you?" Selene giggled.

"Uh yeah? Kinda? Hello?! No memory!"

"Well theres a hell of a lot more to see!" She watched the tesla coils turn on, focusing electricity on the boxes. It got so bright; I couldn't even see my own hands.

Everything flashed white...

* * *

**Yay! I finished another chapter!**

**Maybe I should slow down a little, I need something to write on my spare time. I'm not sure when I'll update again but I will. ^-^**

**Please review! Your support is greatly aprecciated! ^-^**


	5. Bringing Darkness

Chapter 3: Bringing Darkness...

**Surprise! The 4th update in a row! I really didn't expect to be shooting up chapters this quickly...**

**What can I say? I love writing stories! Xp**

**I have named this chapter after a lyric in a song. Most of you may already know the song... Pompeii by Bastille. A band thats climbing the record labels. I thought I'd honor them by naming this chapter after their song... *Rolls out red carpet***

**By the way, I do NOT own ANY songs by Bastille or ANY Cod characters, only my AWESOME OCs! ^-^**

**Back to the story now... *points***

* * *

_"Shes gone... she plunged into the water, taking her life with her. I didn't even know her name... Could I have stopped her?"_ I thought, gripping my hair, dropping to my knees.

_"I'm going insane..."_ I thought, refusing to open my eyes again. For I feared if I did, I might see her again, floating face first... Lifeless...

"Tyler!" Jeff's voice called, reviving me back to reality.

I hesitantly opened my eyes to the classroom's tile floor. Every single detail of the jungle had fled my vision. My classroom had returned just as it vanished.

"Tyler!" Jeff repeated, looking at me.

_"What just happened?"_ I stared at the ground, on my hands and knees until my mind forced me to stand up. I froze to the sight of eyeballs, looking right through me.

"_Shit! Shit! Not good! As if everyone ignored me enough..."_ I screamed in my head, running my fingers through my hair, covering my face briefly.

_"Oh man, if they ever found out what happened, I'll never hear the end of it..."_

I had to think of something...but what do I say?

"I slipped..." I spat out automatically, hoping to reduce the damage.

After a moment, mostly everyone shook off the incident. Only a few eyes remained glued to me. Unfortunately, Jim was among the few. So was Mr. Dan until one of the students caught his attention by asking for help.

I remembered why I was up here in the first place when Jeff and Kaleb focused on me with concerned expressions. Still dazed by my nightmare, I grabbed a flask and drifted back towards our table.

I sank down in my chair, still trying to process my horrendous encounter.

"You ok?" Jeff asked, pausing from pouring the liquid from the flask. I wasn't in any position to answer his question. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything...

"Hes probably still thinking about the "bombings" Kaleb guessed, lying for me without knowing it.

Well sort of... I was thinking about it before class started but dismissed it when Mr. Dan started talking. I couldn't risk failing this class, even with the possibility of an impending apocalypse.

"Oh Pffft! Like we should be worried about that." Jeff responded, resuming pouring from the flask that I'd returned with... The flask?

Oh crap...

"Wait!" I shouted in an alarming voice, only to realize he'd already poured the chemical.

I waited for an explosion that never came. The solution was doing what it was supposed to do; Flashing a variety of neon colors, occasionally releasing a bubble.

"Geez, whats your problem Tyler?" Jeff glared at me.

_"Worried that I grabbed the wrong chemical..."_ My mind spat.

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Kaleb asked.

"Well I-"I started getting interrupted by another explosion.

This explosion was chemical-triggered, that erupted from the far side of the lab. In a sudden reaction, I shielded my face to deflect possible shrapnel. I did block something, only it wasn't shrapnel. I would've felt glass pierce my hand. A burning sensation rose from the nerves in my wet hands. The sensation turned to pain which continued to increase. Once I realized that acid cloaked my hands, my next reaction was autonomous. I knocked over chairs trying to get to the nearest sink. I think I may have kicked someone that was taking cover from the explosion but I didn't care, my freaking hands were corroding!

I didn't care if I had to trample someone's face to get to a sink. I was NOT going to lose my hands anytime soon!

When I did get to a sink, my hands were trembling from flesh literally melting off my hands. I almost ripped the sink handle off.

Once the cool water struck my skin, the stinging started to wash away with relief taking it's place.

A few moments later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tyler, are you ok?" Mr. Dan nudged me.

"It burns..." I struggled to speak, not bothering to look at him. I was about ready to pass out from the after burn.

The next thing I knew was getting thrown into the decontamination shower with my clothes on...

* * *

That experience was terrible and uncomfortable, struggling to keep my footing while the shower weighed my clothes down. I couldn't see either making it worse whenever I tried to get up; I kept slipping from the lack of traction in the shower. I rejected any water that kept trying to enter my mouth, it felt like I was drowning.

The only good thing that came from it was that the pain in my hands dissipated.

Afterwards, I was taken into the infirmary to have my slightly numb hands dressed in bandages. I rested on the bed while the nurse was finishing wrapping my hands. She asked if I wanted something for my bruises. I turned her down... It was my fault for fighting the stupid shower...

I had been stripped of my drenched clothes and been put in one of those robes they use in hospitals. They said I shouldn't have to wait too long to get a clean dry pair. I still didn't want to be sitting there, feeling naked despite the robe I was wearing. I convinced them to let me keep my under garments on, It managed to stay somewhat dry during the shower.

Once the nurse left, Jeff and Kaleb poked their heads in the room.

"We saw them take your clothes" Kaleb said.

"We thought you were dead or something..." He added.

"Bull crap! We did not think he was dead, you were telling me something COMPLETELY different." Jeff corrected.

"That was YOU! Freaking telling me dirty jokes..." Kaleb barked

"Well you weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Sorry I didn't get the MEMO!"

"You guys are perverted..." I shook my head in disgust, slightly laughing. Although, I can't say I'm surprised they made that comment; they wouldn't have said it if they knew this was deathly serious.

"Aside from your dirty minds, how is everybody else?" I asked, referring to anyone else that might've got caught within splash radius.

"Surprisingly, nobody else got hurt by the acid but a few got struck by the glass shards."Jeff briefed.

"What about Jim?"

"Hes still in the decontamination shower but I think he got acid in his eye. He was screaming that the accident was your fault since you touched the flasks last. Now everyone thinks you rigged his solution to explode..."

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" I rolled my eyes, not really surprised.

"Don't worry; he got it the worst. It took 5 minutes for anyone to notice his eye... BEFORE it got cleansed by the eye washer thingy. Then he had to take a decontamination shower..." Jeff paused.

"So he lost an eye?"

"Technically no but he was pretty close to losing one."

"Geez, it looks like it flooded in here..." Kaleb looked at the floor, which was splashed with puddles.

"What about Mr. Dan?" I asked, hoping that he managed to avoid the acid and glass shards.

"Hes fine. All hes doing now is accessing the damage from the explosion." Jeff answered.

"You were lucky your hands were up to block the acid or else you might've lost an eye to..." Kaleb speculated.

I hate to imagine that but hes right; had my hand been down, I would've lost an eye... maybe even half my face.

"Just thought we'd check up on you, Mr. Dan wants us back to help clean up the disaster area that used to be our classroom..." Jeff exaggerated.

"Hmm... you guys should go back and help. I'll be fine." I suggested.

"Don't you want to come with us?"

I pointed at my robe that hid the rest of my body.

"Oh right... I forgot about that" Jeff laughed as he went to leave the room.

Jeff didn't even get out the door; he nearly slammed the door backing back into the room. Which was rather odd...?

He turned around and his eyes became the size of watermelons. That started to creep me out so I figured he was messing with me.

That suspicion was shot down when he started swearing under his breath. Now he was starting to scare me...

"What did you see" Kaleb asked, slowly backing away from the door.

Jeff cracked the door open, putting his finger to his mouth, signaling to look through the crack quietly.

I crept to the door, peeking through the small skinny opening. My stomach nearly dropped from what I'd just saw.

"What is it?" Kaleb whispered, getting the idea that this was no longer a joke.

I mustered up the quietest, most muffled tone I could've ever spoken at that moment...

"I-I don't t-think nurses should be eating their students..."

* * *

**ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! *coughs* sorry overexcitement...**

**Don't you just love the suspense? I know I do... ^-^ Can you imagine that? Being trapped in a room wearing nothing but a robe (Except for the under wear lol). Bad timing if you ask me... oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble of a chapter! (I try to pack in excitement and interesting stuff to make up for the shortness)**

**Please leave reviews! It always keeps my muse going. ^-^**


	6. I'll Never Recover

Chapter 4: I'll never recover...

**The apocalypse has begun... The virus seemed to have spread inexplicably quick... but has it reached Area 51? How will Selene and Danni react? Will the facility be prepared for the freak bag convention? Why am I asking these questions? Xp**

**This chapter was particularly fun writing. ^-^ Special thanks to Zombitude for helping me brainstorm this chapter!**

**I named this chapter after Love Somebody by Maroon 5. (You'll see why as you read on...) ^-^**

**I do NOT own ANY songs by Maroon 5 or ANY Cod characters.**

* * *

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up!" Selene's voice raised me from my sleep.

I opened my eyes, still flash blinded by the teleporter's light.

"What am I doing on the ground?" I groaned, digging my fingers into the dirt.

The dirt clung on my hands, indicating it was damp.

"You knocked yourself out..." Selene laughed.

"What? How?"

"When you flashed in from the teleporter, you landed on your head."

"How does that even happen? I was standing when we transported."

"Yes you were... but you couldn't hold still when flying through time and space. You became disoriented and appeared upside down, landing on your head. I would know... I did the same thing awhile back. Its actually an amateur move to do but since you can't remember, Its ok." Selene explained.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes. I had to carry you for a while since you wouldn't respond... You're lucky you didn't injure your spine..." She glared.

I wanted to punch her for that comment but instead countered with a sarcastic remark; "I dunno, I kinda ache..." I faked a cringing expression, feeling my spine.

I could tell she wasn't too amused with my joke because she looked at me with a blank face.

"You're fine, come on get up."

I began to sit up, noticing something when the rest of my sight returned...

"Holy shit! What is that?!" I screamed, staring at a monster of a tree that shot up from the soil.

It must've been 200 feet in it's diameter. Let alone; stretch another 1,000 feet into the air.

"Thats the gateway between the aerial zone and the bio zone... Which we're in right now." Selene explained, utterly mesmerized by the tree that scraped the sky.

"Its also where you come to see the majestic view of this zone..." Another computer-sounding voice entered the conversation.

"Oh hi Molly, we were just looking for you." Selene snapped out of her trance, looking at the ghostly figure.

I wasn't sure how to describe her, or it. All transparent and pixely looking. It sure as hell wasn't normal...

"W-what? W-w-what are you?" I blurted, still petrified by her presence.

"What kind of question is that?" Molly asked, taking aback by my question.

"Oh right, Barry told me about your condition. I'm sorry for startling you." Molly backed off.

"Danni, shes one of the I told you about... Remember?" Selene reminded me.

"And what are we doing with her?"I asked.

"Shes gonna make us look less noticeable." Selene answered.

"Don't worry sweetie, I have just the thing for you two." Molly smiled through her ghostly face, floating towards the colossal tree, acting like shes waking on the ground.

"I really don't want to have my face lifted!" I shouted, thinking thats what her plan was.

"Wow, you really don't remember a thing about me do you? Thats okay, I don't believe in plastic surgery. I have something more... natural." Molly smiled.

I watched her drift to the tree. Only to be stunned when the trunk of the tree magically spawn a doorway. I couldn't fathom how she did that, now I definitely felt skeptical about following her blindly.

"Relax, I promise you have nothing to worry about." Selene looked at me with those precious green eyes.

I found truth in her eyes; she would never lie to me. Shes practically my little sister... I think. Even though she was close to my age, she was smaller than me.

I followed her uneasily.

* * *

There was a stairwell on the other side of the doorway that dipped down about 200 feet before spilling out into a cavern...

Unexplainably large, detailed with a combination of stalactites and stalagmites growing from the surfaces of the cave.

I figured there had to be some source of water when I saw the reflection of the ripples, projected on the ceiling.

We trailed behind Molly until we stepped on a portion of the cavern where the floor was smoothed out. I discovered why the floor was so flat when I started sinking in the ground...

"AHH! WHERE DID YOU TAKE US!?" I shrieked, expecting death around the corner.

"Its alright Danni, see?" Selene assured, falling back on the liquid floor.

The liquid shot up at her back, catching her then forming a beanbag-looking chair that was still attached to the floor.

I couldn't figure out what was happening, other than Selene tipping over as if she knew the ground was going to do that.

"You've done this before?" I questioned her.

"Are you kidding? This used to be the favorite part of my day until I saw how much you were suffering... I couldn't have fun knowing you were getting whipped for absolutely no reason." Selene added.

"Oh..."

"I used to hide you down here after you got mauled by all the experiments. Well, you know, if I got to you first. Sometimes, Zane would be standing there with that chain whip, waiting to punish you." Selene frowned.

"You were skittish for a while when we first brought you here. Of course, Barry never knew we sheltered you... he was paranoid enough..." Molly spoke, revealing a secret drawer in a stalagmite.

"I would always keep my distance from you. Selene did the same although it killed her to see you in tears. That aside, I knew you would eventually start trusting us if we showed you that this place is a safe place." Molly would explain, searching for something in the drawer.

"You found refuge just walking around. It was actually quite depressing... It was like watching a lost soul drift about earth." Selene said, looking like she wanted to cry.

"That is, until you eventually followed the river upstream to my little hideaway." Molly hinted.

"You always went there to-HEY!" Selene got decked by an empty bucket, thrown by Molly.

She narrowed her eyes as if reminding Selene not to finish her sentence.

"... to swim in the spring that was up there. Sometimes you would show the most warming smile, I'd ever seen you do. It wasn't a scary grimace but it wasn't a smirk either..." Selene finished.

"Anyways... you eventually warmed up to us... Please sit down" Molly switched the subject.

I looked down at my feet, submerged in the ground.

"On what? Exactly?" I glared at her.

"Just fall back, the ground will catch you literally!" She insisted.

I hesitantly tipped backwards until gravity was doing the work. I expected to smack the hard ground... I didn't.

The floor somehow turned to liquid, shooting up at my back, cushioning my fall. Then the liquid rapidly morphed into some sort of gel, forming the same beanbag chair that Selene rested in. Then it moved itself next to her... with me in it.

"I don't like it" I decided, trying to get up but Selene froze me in place.

"Quit being so stubborn. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go to the shooting range." Selene pointed out.

Molly started floating towards me with a neatly-woven basket.

"What the hell is going on!?" I Panicked.

"Easy now, you're going to startle it" Molly warned, putting her hand in the basket.

"What are you DOING!? I'm not letting... whatevers in there, near my face!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, she does this all the time. Its not going to hurt you. I'll prove it, do me first Molly." Selene assured.

"Alright" Molly agreed.

I studied carefully at Molly with her suspicious basket as she stood next to her. Selene extended her arm in the basket. I waited for the worst to happen. I couldn't bear to watch but I kept my eyes on her arm. Something started seeping up her skin. It looked like goo of some kind. "It tickles!" Selene giggled trying to keep her arm still. The goo awkwardly moved up her arm and around her neck. It rested there briefly. "Whats it doing?" I asked. "Its trying to remember her, studying her thoughts" Molly explained, oddly intrigued by this creature. "Trying not to move..." Selene croaked, wanting to laugh. It then spread around her face.

I immediately became defensive.

"If it kills her, I'll kill you." I threatened.

"She's fine. Just be patient." Molly replied, slightly irritated.

Molly replied, slightly irritated. The creature vibrated before shifting its shape around Selene's face. It changed color to a bright scarlet red as it formed a mask that covered part of her face. Her hair tone brightened along with her skin. Once her look stopped changing. She opened her eyes to see that they changed to hazel.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, wide-eyed amazed how altered she looked.

"These creatures are masters of physical alteration. They change your appearance based on the thoughts of your sub conscience. Once they finish working their magic, hardly anyone recognizes you. Plus, if you want to look like your previous self again, they respond only to your touch so you can take them off like it was just taking off a mask. However, they find it difficult to focus when the client is panicking." Molly explained, petting the gooey creature.

"Thats so fucking cool!" I yelled, truly amazed.

"That was your same reaction when you saw it for the first time" Molly smiled.

"And you get a little message from it too. Now its your turn Danni..." Selene looked at me.

I was curious to see what this creature was capable of turning me into. So I relaxed back in my chair.

The creature slowly crawled from the basket looking rather shy. It felt hesitant touching my skin; I nearly jumped out of my skin when it finally did touch me. It felt like jelly inching it's way to my face. I noticed it sank down on my skin, assuming it had relaxed itself also. A smile grew on my face, it did tickle but it was also soothing. I closed my eyes, focusing on the caterpillar-like steps it did making its way up my arm then onto my neck. I had a feeling it did that on purpose, it must've sensed I was ticklish. I felt it's form surround the back of my neck. It froze there just like it did with Selene...

_"Alright, now what are you doing?"_ I thought, feeling it's idle movements.

It multiplied itself into separate parts, a few parts running down my back, down the back of my arms and wrapping itself around my hands. The rest of it climbed up my face circling around my eyes. It was being gentle with me when it part of it separated again and sank into my skin. I could feel it merge with my skin as I felt it solidify into a mask.  
"I think its done..." My mind said...

"Gosh she sure did calm down fast..." Molly whispered.

I opened my eyes to have Selene in shock.

"What?" I asked, not sure of what my new look was.

"N-nothing... I-I just..." She stuttered.

"Whats wrong?" I repeated, growing worried.

"See for yourself..." Molly handed me a mirror...

"_Oh my gosh..."_ I thought. Selene had every right to be speechless...

The mask I was wearing... It was painted with perfection. The color of the mask reminded me of darkness. Not a single smudge on it. The edges of it curved down my cheekbone without a single flaw. I had to touch it... It was remarkably smooth. I noticed I had fingerless gloves on. They fit so perfectly, I probably wouldn't have noticed them. They were black along with streaks of red brushed on. My hair darkened too. My eyes lost it's hazel color with emerald green taking its place.

"Nobody will recognize you for sure" Molly replied, looking like her breath was stolen.

"Wow... you look awesome..." Selene managed to say.

_"Thats for sure..."_ I thought.

"Nobody should recognize you, just as long as you don't talk too much. Some experiments can pick up on your voice" Molly informed.

I heard a ringing coming from the top of the stalagmite.

"Am I hearing things? Or do is your rock calling?" I asked.

Molly picked up on the ringing too because she levitated towards the rock and pressed a button. The rock projected a hologram of Barry.

"Everything alrig-OH... MY... GOODNESS..."Barry observed me, stricken.

"Yeah yeah were fine. What do you want?" I rolled my eyes...

Barry must've ignored me because he had his attention directed towards Selene.

"Well done Molly" He nodded his head in approval.

"Well, it wasn't really me. I leave it to the professionals..." Molly blushed, pointing at the basket.

"You also created them. Don't forget that." Selene flattered.

They were so small and so cute for a lab experiment. I wanted to keep one for myself.

"Can I keep one?" I asked.

"Technically you already have one. It won't respond to anyone else's touch but yours. So no one can rip your mask off. And another thing... Since hes already studied your subconscious, it may know stuff that you don't but don't bother asking it; it can't talk." Molly explained.

She wasn't giving me a straight answer, I hate when people do that. I just wanted to know if I could keep it.

"Can I KEEP it though? I really really REALLY want to keep it." I repeated, hoping for a clear answer this time.

"To answer your question... yes" Molly finally said.

"Yay... Now what do you want Barry?" I reverted back to Barry.

"When you guys are done letting off steam, come back to building A, I'll be waiting at the elevator with a "Gift" for you Danni." Barry told me.

"What is it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see..." Barry teased.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Temper, temper Danni..." Barry shook his head, before abruptly turning his head. I could've sworn I heard yelling and crashes.

"Actually, don't move. I'll come to you." He changed his mind, starting to cut the transmission.

"Where are YOU!? YOU LITTLE..." I heard someone from the transmission.

"That didn't sound too good" Molly said with an undecided look.

"Shit..." I heard Selene swear which really put me on edge.

She looked at me, terrified of my silence.

"Uh...?" Selene struggled to find something to say.

"Why don't you two go somewhere and talk? By the time you get back, Barry should be here..." Molly suggested, trying to distract our minds from possible danger.

"_What was the threat though?"_ I thought, wondering if we're in possible danger because of me.

"Is it my fault?" I spoke up.

"Was it ever your fault? Selene countered, possibly having a point but still not answering my question.

She then started pushing towards the underground river but I stopped her...

"You're supposed to be my best friend! Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"Its more complicated than you think... I'll tell you all I can but you have to come with me" Selene sighed.

I gave her a dirty look.

"Don't think I won't use my power on you." She warned, raising her eyebrows.

I was getting sick of the lies, the very thing that breaks my trust.

"All I've known in life was a lie! No truth and always abuse! I'm sick of this! Why won't you tell me...?" I demanded.

"We're trying to protect you Danni!" Selene started yelling.

"HOW!? By lying to me? How has lying helped? IT HASN'T! Why do you think I find ways to try to end my life!? So I don't have to live with lies! You think this is FUN?! Knowing every single fucking thing about Pain!? But I don't get any kind of comfort! I don't have a family! At least you can DIE!" I frailed, throwing a punch at Selene.

She caught my hand at the last second with her mind.

I looked through her mask, seeing how pissed she was but she didn't do anything. Her face said it all; she wanted to lay me out for yelling at her. I couldn't have cared if she did.

_I couldn't cry. Not anymore. No one answers my cries except for more punishment._

_I don't cry because I'm tortured. Nothing scares or saddens me._

_I've been molded into a heartless monster who only knows how to destroy everything._

_I can barely trust my own creator, the very one who supposedly raised me before I was stolen._

_I barely remember you..._

_I wish I knew you better..._

_I wish I didn't exist..._

_I wish I had someone to love me..._

* * *

Selene let me go, regaining her composure. "I'm sorry; I should be the one making your life easier. Its just been hard to do ever since that day... I can never understand your torture." She began, holding back tears.

I stood there in silence waiting for more.

"Look, before you lost your memory, Brock had been ordered to capture you. Thats why we had to keep you quiet. It was bad enough you were screaming your head off. We couldn't tell you anymore. If we did, you would've blown your top. Brock would've found you and you would've been stuck with Zane forever. Do you remember that Gas masked dude from the memory room? One of the reasons he was there was to check what kind of condition you were in. Thank god, you didn't snap when he was in there. We were trying to get you out of this fucking endless cycle. And we were doing that by getting you into the N.S.S. We're close to breaking you out of here, away from Zane for good. We just need to wait a day longer..." Selene spoke.

"Just please... Let us get you out of here."

This wasn't exactly a sincere apology but I got more information, which I hope is the truth.

Wait... The N.S.S?

"Whats the N.S.S?" I asked.

"Nation of Super Soldiers..." She breathed, still looking at the ground.

"What is it for? Why do I even have to go? That means I'd have to leave you and Barry." I pointed out.

"I don't know exactly. I heard they're building an army of them. I just want you to escape this place. I can't stand another minute of your suffering." Selene explained, on the verge of tears again.

"... I've never heard anyone care so much..."

"Thats because nobody else gave a shit about you! Nobody else except for me and..." She calmed herself down from snapping.

"Wait... What do you mea- Hey guys! You over there?" I heard Barry's voice.

His voice froze me in my tracks...

_"Just the last person I wanted to see..."_ I thought.

"Danni, please come out. I need to give you something." Barry pleaded.

I couldn't react fast enough when Selene pulled me out to his voice.

Barry was holding a crossbow of some sort. It lit up with flashy lights and had a quiver full of arrows... I think it was arrows...

"What is it?" I asked

I stared at the arrows, they were changing colors. It amazed me. Barry broke my train of thought though.

"I call it the Nova Bow!" He announced, handing me the foreign weapon...

* * *

**Whoa... I'd have to say... Heartbreaking but this story won't have a tragic ending... Like the titanic... Or The Phantom of the Opera...**

**I'd like to give a lot of credit to Zombitude for helping with quite a bit of this chapter.**

**I guess the virus hasn't struck quite yet... (YAY MORE SUSPENSE!) I hope you guys enjoy the Storyline so far... Leave reviews please! ^-^**


	7. Survival

Chapter 5: Survival

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the absence of daily updates. I happened to be somewhere I couldn't reach a computer. As much as I love updating this story, I have a life outside of this story (I know, Big surprise Haha.)**

**I named this chapter after the song Survival by Eminem ft Liz Rodrigues. Its actually fitting for the story in general if you don't think about the lyrics too much. Then again... The song has been used in Call of duty: Ghosts. So I guess it doesn't really matter what you use it for ^-^. You know, if you put a disclaimer claiming you don't own the song.**

**Speaking of which, I do NOT own ANY songs by Eminem or ANY characters by Cod.**

**Back to more important matters, the story of course. ^-^**

**Richtofen- Enjoy ze SHTORY! *Snickers evilly***

* * *

"What? You can't be serious." Kaleb said, not wanting to believe us.

This was no time for games. I grabbed Kaleb's shirt and dragged him to the door.

"See for yourself..." I whispered, putting his head at the crack of the door.

There it was, planting its face into the carcass of what used to be a teacher. Whoever the nurse was, she was definitely gone now. The eyes had no color. Only the eyes of a killer predator took it's place.

I started freaking out when the door creaked. Kaleb had been the one who was trembling. His hands were shaking the door. He had terror in his eyes when the flesh-eater turned it's bloody face towards us.

"Oh SH-"Kaleb attempted shrieking before Jeff pounced on him, muffling his sounds and kicking the door shut.

"Do you want to die?!" Jeff scowled at Kaleb, who was attempting to thrash loose from Jeff.

"Both of you cut the crap or we're all gonna die!" I barked at them.

They can be so ignorant at times but I couldn't help it though, I was amused by their actions. Jeff had his eyes and mouth covered with both of his hands while Kaleb was throwing blind punches at the air. Their movements ceased when the zombie started clawing at the door. My head raced with thoughts.

_"How did this happen?"_ Adrenaline coarsed through my blood vessels. I rubbed my eyes, hoping this was another one of those nightmares.

Nope... we were still in here, caged like zoo animals...

_Were we destined to die like this?_

_To be devoured by these... Monsters?_

_No... I'm not going down like that..._

_I can't go down without a fight..._

_Look at these two; Terrified of the unknown..._

_But I can't say I'm not though..._

_Somebody here has to keep a level-head..._

"What are we going to do? That door isn't going to hold forever..." Kaleb breathed out his words, completely fearful of the future.

Hes right, what are we going to do? We can't just here, bunkered up. They'll break that door in. On top of it all, there could be more out there...

We'll get killed for sure...

I couldn't screw my head on. I didn't know what to do...

"We have to stay in here, we'll be safe." Jeff declared, completely out of his flipping mind.

Ok, maybe I'm not the one who makes all of the decisions but back then, there wasn't any zombies threatening to rip our skins off our bodies!

That idea was the mother-of-all horrible ideas!

"We can't stay here!" I refused.

"What else are we going to do!?" Jeff argued, as his face started to redden.

"If we stay here, we'll have to get food eventually unless you think starving is a wonderful way to die!"

"What if we do decide to take our chances!? Who knows how many of them are out there?"

"One slip-up and they'll bust down that door!"

"I can't die! I have a girlfriend unlike some people! I love her! Oh man... "

"_I'm going to pretend that comment wasn't directed towards me. Its only his stubbornness that spat that out."_ I thought.

"We can wait them out, someones bound to-"Jeff got interrupted by the doorknob getting blasted off the door.

"Guys!" Kaleb shouted as the door collapsed from its hinges, revealing us to the zombie.

Somebody else caught my eye as I looked past the zombie. Someone who was responsible for blowing down the door, our only barrier from this undead freak.

_"Jim! Why does this surprise me? I knew he hated me but this is just overkill!"_ I raged, watching a grin spring from his face. He then fled with the rest of his posse. I was so outraged, I almost forgot about the threat lunging straight at us.

This new founded hate for Jim had me blinded.

_"His actions were clearly intended for me and now my friends' lives are in jeopardy! Why did my friends have to suffer because of me!?"_ I flipped.

I snapped. My vision turned red. I could hear screams and shrieks bouncing around my skull.

I came to from being splashed by warm sticky liquid. Blood.

My hands were bathed in it, along with my robes which were caked in red. The corner of a counter and the walls had streaks of blood on them.

Looks of sheer terror replaced their faces as they stared at the mess of a (now dead) zombie sprawled out on the ground... right in front of me.

"What... the..." I shuddered, wondering how the zombie got slaughtered. I mean, surely that couldn't have been me. Unless I just lost control of my temper...

I didn't have time to answer my questions. All I know now is that the path is clear... for now.

Faint shrieks and moans started slowly growing. That was a warning. More was definitely on the move towards the infirmary. If we don't move soon, we'll be screwed for sure.

"You guys coming or not?" I bolted out the doorway, certain they would follow.

* * *

There weren't enough gaps to escape out the front door. Huge masses of the undead blocked the door. Way more than I anticipated. We barely made it out onto the stairway. Jeff was the last one out, shutting the door behind him. Kaleb nearly flew over the railings. He would've landed on the football field which was 20 feet below us. The field was flooded with hordes of zombies mixed in with survivors getting devoured. The bottom of the stairway was blocked by zombies so we couldn't get out that way.

We were pinned on a chokepoint on a freaking staircase, nowhere to run. Not even jumping the railings offered a chance of escape. There was nowhere to jump without landing in a pool of zombies. Even if it was clear; it was at least a 20 foot drop. So there was a risk of breaking an ankle, completely dooming you for good.

"Gah! Its no good!" Kaleb kicked the railings.

"I'm too young to die!" Jeff cried.

"This can't be it! Theres gotta be a way!" I refused to accept death.

"Tyler, give it a rest! Theres nowhere to go!" Kaleb pleaded, grabbing my shoulders.

No way! I was NOT going to die! I wasn't going to end up prey...

If only there wasn't so many on the field then we could try jumping. Even if it meant breaking an ankle. It was a risk I was willing to take.

"Tyler, look!" Kaleb pointed at the sky.

A helicopter materialized into view. At first, I thought it was a military chopper sent to rescue us but this helicopter looked like one that trains beginning pilots...

Wait a second... Theres something familiar about that pilot. Then it clicked.

"Guys thats whitehead!" I screamed, throwing my arms up, trying to get his attention.

Jeff and Kaleb got the right idea because they started flailing around.

I spotted another figure standing at the door of the chopper, holding a fairly large weapon, aiming in our direction. My first act was to duck out of the way even though he wasn't aiming for us.

I watched the figure fire a rocket into a densely packed horde. The rocket packed a punch because all the corpses flew every which way. I saw a few heads fly, some were left without limbs but the majority of them still kept getting up.

The smoke was followed by another rocket, hurdling through the air, targeting the mob below us.

I felt the shockwave from that explosion, nearly knocking me over the railing.

"Whats he doing?!" Jeff yelled over the hum of the chopper's blades.

"The rockets aren't doing much. All they're doing is scattering them!" He added.

Of course its scatters them! Its an RPG!

Rockets aren't really the way to go if you're trying to kill a mass of them. The strange thing is that Whitehead knows that too. So why is he shooting them?

Its almost like hes trying to tell us something...

"Hes clearing a path for us so we can jump!" I figured out.

"So we can WHAT?!" Kaleb shrieked, already rejecting that escape route.

"Put it this way; either we jump or we DIE!?" I gave Kaleb the ultimatum. It only took a few seconds for him to make up his mind.

"Err... FINE! But I'm not going first!"

I took position by the railing, ready to take the leap of faith. I waved to Whitehead signaling we were ready for the next rocket to clear the horde away from our landing spot.

The chopper hovered to a less crowded rendezvous point, which was a good 100 yards from our drop zone.

I waited in patience for another rocket to clear the area.

The door behind us started to give way. That meant the whole staircase would be buried in the undead freaks. No taking turns now...

"Changes plans! Lets go!" Jeff dragged Kaleb to the railing.

Once we were all set to leap. We signaled Whitehead once again.

Still no rockets flew...

"Now what?" Jeff blared.

I glanced at Kaleb, who didn't move at all. Maybe Whitehead was waiting for all of us to signal him.

"Come on man! I really don't want to die today!" I warned Kaleb.

He was hesitant but finally gave thumbs up.

Right on cue, I heard the swishing noise of the rocket launched from the chopper.

I completely forgot my fear of falling. I almost froze when the rocket detonated. I couldn't back down now...

When I realized, we were halfway to the ground. I braced myself for the landing part. The wind passed underneath me as I descended. It was the sensation of falling I hated!

My legs hit the ground first. Luckily, my legs weren't stiff and I managed to roll to my feet. I still felt a burst of pain shoot up my feet but I was too distracted to notice it.

Kaleb must've had the same idea of landing except he didn't roll to his feet. He ended up on his stomach but recovered quickly.

Jeff didn't jump to his feet...

Something must've gone horribly wrong. He was clutching his right ankle, which was awkwardly distorted. His screams were agonizing.

This was bad. He couldn't even get to his feet and the zombies are closing in fast.

Kaleb was already attempting to help him to his feet... or one of his usable feet. I came to his aid, throwing his other arm over my shoulders.

Our speed was crippled due to Jeff's fractured ankle.

None of the zombies happened to be very fast except for a few. Those ones were quickly dropped by the figure's sniper shots to the head.

We steered clear of the slashing dead for 90 yards. About 8 yards away from extraction, I waved for the chopper to drop the ladder.

There were only a couple zombies in front of us. This wouldn't have been a problem, if we hadn't had our hands full. I watched their jaws chomp at us. I looked back at the crowd that built up behind us.

I glanced at Whitehead through the cockpit window, hoping he had some sort of back-up plan.

His head was turned towards the back of the chopper. He seemed to be barking orders at the figure. Afterwards, his eyes met mine and he pointed at the space next to the chopper.

I frantically searched the sky to see what he was pointing at.

Something was tossed by the figure. It was falling towards me. Whatever it was, it was meant for me.

"I got him" Kaleb shoved me under the descending object.

The object was a pistol. I caught it by the handle. I checked the ammo clip and nearly dropped the weapon. It was fully loaded.

Thank gosh the safety was on or I probably would've been shot.

_"Dammit Whitehead!"_ My mind cursed, shoving the clip back into the gun and switching the safety off.

My first targets were those freaks standing between us and the suspended ladder. However, I needed to make sure Kaleb was capable of moving towards the ladder with Jeff...

"Are you able to get Jeff to the ladder if I pick these guys off?" I quickly spat at Kaleb who still had Jeff propped up against him.

I noticed Jeff, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, giving me the evil eye.

"I'm... not... dead..." Jeff struggled to ignore his condition.

They started progressing towards the ladder with zombies threatening to end our lives.

Unlike most people, I know how to deal with nuisance like this. Well I was mentally prepared for a situation like this. The people who trained me, including my dad, believed the apocalypse was going to happen. My dad was the most convinced though and as a result he would be the one who would know what to do. After all, we played alot of zombie games and took a bunch of survival classes.

At first, I started thinking he was just messing around. Of course I would think he was crazy, I was 13 years old at the time.

Now I understand everything he was warning me about;

_"Don't be afraid to kill especially if it means saving your family._

_When the world collapses around you, you need to take the role of the leader._

_It would spell the difference between extinction of the human race and the evolution of a stronger species..._

I led Kaleb to the ladder, dropping anything that came close to biting us.

I don't remember if I shot a gun before but I adjusted to this weapon quickly.

I put 3 bullets in 3 zombies' head. One of their jaws fell off completely as it died.

We finally reached the swaying ladder with a 7-second window gained. I helped them aboard the ladder. Just in time, the chopper started moving away. I was still stuck on the ground chasing the ladder...

* * *

**Finally finished typing... whew...**

**I thought you guys might like a little scene like that. Don't worry there will be more to come. ^-^**

**It just occurred to me, Tyler is still in the robes. O_o Talk about bad timing...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always excepted-**

**Richtofen- Nein! It's ACCEPTED!**

**Me- -_-**

**Richtofen- Get your shtupid grammar right! *Laughs***


	8. Imprisoned

Chapter 6: Imprisoned

**Hey Guys! I`m back with another installment of my story! It took a week to finally get it up. Oh well... Better late than never.**

**Richtofen- Shpeaking of late... Vere are we!?**

**Dempsey- OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!? You`re worse than Nikolai singing about his dead wives...**

**Takeo- Russian have NO HONOR!**

**Nikolai- *in the distance* I can`t find my vodka!**

**Me- Guys, Shut up! You`re starting to take up space!**

**Nikolai- Ha! Thats what my third wife said!**

**Me- -_-**

**Anyways, this chapter is named after a lyric in Arms of Sorrow by Killswitch Engage. Respectively, of course. ^-^**

**I do NOT own ANY songs by Killswitch Engage or Any Cod characters... only my OCs. XD**

* * *

_"The Nova Bow?"_ I thought, staring at the flawless trimmed edges.

"A very complex piece of weaponry. This weapon would`ve entered mass production if it weren`t for it`s inability to control the types of explosions. So it was rejected. I think it would suit you perfectly." Barry explained.

The arrow tips were idlely flashing different colors.

"What do the different colors mean?" I asked, quickly intrigued by another question.

"Could I try it out?" I changed my question.

"No its too fragile in this cavern. We wouldn`t want the entire place coming down on us would we? If we were out in more open space than I would let you try it." Barry ignored my first question.

"Why does it need space?"

"The energy thats stored in the arrows is highly reactive and unstable. Thus, different results upon impact. The only warning system I gave the bow is it`s flashing colors which indicate what kind of `explosion` the arrow will choose." He began. "Randomly of course..." He added.

To be honest, I didn`t care. I wanted to shoot my weapon.

"I want to try it." I demanded.

Barry just eyeballed me. "I forget, you like destructive things..." He glared, somewhat playful.

"Barry? What about Brock?" Selene warned.

"Thats another reason I don't want you out there... not yet at least."

Who the hell does he think he is? My father?

"I don`t give a shit what that ass has to say or do. I want to try my bow. Besides, I`ve got a mask on anyways, he can`t tell who I am." I countered.

"Shes got a point..." Molly took my side.

"Shut up, I wasn`t asking you." Barry wouldn`t budge.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh man, big mistake..." Selene turned away.

"Are you doubting my creature`s disguise!? Isn`t that the whole reason you sent her down here?! To change her appearance so nobody would hurt her!?" Molly exploded.

"..."

"Exactly. You`re just being paranoid!"

"I`m not paranoid!"

"Come on Harry, let the girl go. Its bad enough she has so much on her plate. Brock won`t find her even if he had a spotlight on her." Molly fired more counters.

Selene was giggling because of the `Harry` remark. She was trying to hide her laughs though.

Barry couldn`t handle the embarrassment of that strange nickname Molly had for him and he eventually cracked.

"Fine... but please don`t do anything stupid." He sighed in defeat, handing me the bow.

"What? Like this?" I aimed a colorful arrow at his head, expecting him to crap himself.

Instead, he just stared at the arrow, unflinchingly.

"Please... I`ve seen you do stupider things. You`ve pulled this trick before... except it wasn`t with this weapon." He pushed the bow away.

"What?" I wondered when I did this before.

Barry quickly shut down the topic.

"Never mind..."

Molly chimed in, trying to prevent further questions from being asked.

"Head down the trail until the vegetation starts fading. It will start to get a `little rocky` going downhill. You will know when you`re there when you see a massive flat plain." Molly gave us directions.

"She can`t go alone." Barry stopped me.

"Of course I wouldn`t let her go alone. As altered as she looks, thats not enough to stop any unexpected attacks. Selene, can you go with her? We all know what you`re capable of when pushed." Molly asked.

"Yes yes I know what I`m capable of. I just don`t like being violent... come on Danni..." She escorted me up the stairs.

The trail was long and windy. Luckily, it was only one path the entire time so it was virtually impossible to get lost. It started to descend about halfway through and the trees started arching overhead, making the sky disappear.

"...and heres where it starts getting rocky..." Selene walked out of the jungle into an opening of two gigantic rock walls.

"So this is a `little rocky`?" I looked down both directions of the naturally fortified walls. I couldn`t see the end of either.

"Yeah, `little` is an understatement..." Selene laughed at my facial expression.

"No shit..." I retorted, fingers feeling `trigger-hungry`.

"I need someone to test it on." I scanned the area for anybody, preferably experiment 546.

"They have test dummies at the range." Selene began.

"Its on the other side of this border. They test a lot of weapons and gadgets in that zone. No ones gotten killed thank goodness... but then again, once anyone steps foot into that zone, snipers automatically have crosshairs locked on you." She added.

I asked why they were so tight on security. Although the answer should`ve been as clear as daylight.

"So no one tries to start a riot and to keep everyone in line. Its probably the most secure area out of all the zones. Ironically, I believe its one of the easiest places to get killed... quite messy, if I may add..." She explained.

_"Messy? Must be extreme, even for area 51. That would be enjoyable to witness one of my enemies getting executed in that fashion."_ I thought, smiling.

"I like blood." I said out loud.

"Yeah? I think it would be overkill for someone to get shot by one of those rounds..." Selene shivered, looking like she`d just seen someone get shot.

I only wish I could`ve seen what she saw...

"I want to see someone get shot." I requested.

"Of course you would... err... I mean, the only thing thats ever been shot was a test dummy. That was because they were showing the punishment of stepping out of line. Those bullets can cause a lot of damage. They enter the recipient and release lethal toxins that disrupt the organs. If that doesn`t kill you, the toxins release another chemical that reacts with the oxygen in the blood stream causing spontanious combustion... so basically, you explode violently from the inside..." Selene explained cringing at the thought.

I didn`t have a single chill run through me. This didn`t scare me. She always seemed to forget my regeneration.

"Hell, I can`t die anyways, might as well try it." I hoped that maybe that violent explosion could kill me.

Selene rolled her eyes at me, telling me to shut up with her face expressions.

"Lets just go test your weapon..." She started walking through the border.

"I'm not kidding Selene. What worse things could it do that haven`t been done." I questioned, letting her know I was dead serious.

She froze in her tracks, not turning back at me.

"I know you`re not joking but the scary part; I don`t know the answer to that question nor do I want to find out... come on Danni." She replied (seemingly) truthfully.

I scowled at her `worried` tone, if she was truly worried, that is...

* * *

As we progressed towards the narrow valley, I couldn`t help but feel trapped. I could see why this zone is so secure. Look at the size of these walls! They soared higher than the clouds!

We reached the other side and stopped to glance at the flat land, it was almost like being at the bottom of a bowl.

In front of us was a metal path, directing to many different test ranges. Half of them were occupied. Most of the people were scientists, which was a slight breath of relief. At least they don`t really care for watching my suffering for amusement...

Sounds of unnatural explosions and abruptly blinking lights made its presence known.

All the suspense was too much; I had to fire my bow!

"Hurry, lets find one!" I tugged at Selene.

My tone must`ve sounded anxious because her response was worrisome.

"Whats the rush? You remember what Molly said; No one will recognize you." Selene reminded, which was unnecessary.

"I`m not afraid, I`m... EAGER to try it."

"Theres a decent spot all the way at the end. Nobody ever uses those." She directed, skimming by all the testing in progress. A bunch of weird guns and strange gadgets. Few of them did look lethal, I`ll admit, but I wanted to use mine so bad. The suspense was killing me. Before I knew it, I was pulling Selene by her arm.

"Whoa! HEY!" She stumbled along.

It was more populated towards the entrance. None of the scientists paid attention to me. They were too wrapped up in their inventions. They didn`t even pay attention to their own experiments, if one was with them.

Of course, the ones with `parenting` scientists, seemed to be no older than 15. All the rest of them had no scientists with them and looked to be in the 20s.

One of them decided to speak up while we were passing by...

"Hey! You!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew he was talking to me. Selene bumped into me.

I couldn`t pretend to ignore him because he knows he grabbed my attention.

"No, come on, lets go." Selene whispered in my ear, tugging at me.

"You don`t look familiar... do I know you?" He shouted from the other side of the 10 foot fence. His eyes looked with mine, scanning for a sign of recognition. He wasn`t going to find any, not with this gooey creature keeping my appearance altered.

Hostility took over him as he grew agitated with my silence.

Normally, I wouldn`t have cared how pissed he got but since I wasn`t sure what kind of experiment he was, I grew wary of him. I was going to find out very quickly, why I SHOULD`VE been worried from the beginning...

"Maybe you didn`t hear me the first time." He growled, shape shifting into a wolf and leaping over the fence. He was poised, ready to rip my throat out. For a minute, I thought about the snipers, positioned ready to stop any upset in the zone.

He must`ve thought the same thing.

"If you think those so-called snipers are gonna save you, you are sadly mistaken. I don`t give a shit about them. Not answer me; WHO ARE YOU?!" He snared, showing his teeth.

If I didn`t answer, he would strike for sure but what if this thing knows me? I couldn`t risk it. I was ready to defend myself either way. Thankfully, I didn`t have to...

"Leave her alone, we are just here for practice, not a fight." Selene glared at the wolf, calm but fists clenched.

It couldn`t have the more serious than it was now. Selene staring down a wolf. Just when I thought I`ve seen it all...

They must`ve had a conversation using their eyes because he slowly started backing off.

"I`m watching you!" he barked, springing back to his side of the fence. He sat there, glaring at me with bad intentions.

"Don't look at anyone, just keep walking..." Selene started pulling me.

That wasn`t a problem for me. I don`t need to be reminded of the beat downs I received. It was obvious Selene knew what she was doing back there. I only wish I could trust her more...

We paced farther on the path of metal, passing training sections, some varying sizes.

We slowed down when the sections became more vacant. Selene opened a gate and pulled me inside.

"Here you go, test it." Selene said, closing the gate behind her.

I turned around to grasp my shiny new weapon. Beyond the bow was a vast flat land with nothing for me to shoot.

"I thought there was supposed to test dummies?" I asked, looking down sights, making sure I didn`t miss anything.

"First things first, lets see if you can shoot straight..." she remarked, tinkering with the power box located by the gate. She pulled some white gloves and glasses.

"Whats with the...?" I started before she interrupted me.

"12 o clock!" she snapped at me.

I swung around on instinct.

In front of me about 10 yards, a sand bag dummy, popped up from the ground.

I let the arrow fly, hurdling towards the dummy. The arrow buried itself in the dummy. It rapidly cycled through colors until it stopped at purple. I waited to see what kind of `explosion` this was going to be.

All the dummy was doing was trembling like it rattled by an earthquake. This 'explosion' was pitiful... I understand why Barry gave me this now.

"What the hell is this supposed t-"The dummy abruptly bursted, releasing a twister, kicking up dust and spitting chunks of the dummy wherever it could fly. The tornado raged, circling around its impact zone for a few rounds, before taking off in another direction than dissipating into thin air.

I gave an evil smile, watching the dummy`s ragged head land on the ground.

_"Perhaps I judged you too quickly..."_ I thought.

"Well at least you can handle a bow." Selene smiled.

"Lets see if you can remember your accuracy. Here comes the next round!" She waved her hands around in patterns.

These set of 4 dummies spawned farther down the range. About 20-30 yards away, loosely packed together. They seemed to have some sort of artificial skin, instead of the sandbags.

I rapidly readied another arrow and blasted another round and it landed right in the center dummy.

The arrow flashed through another cycle, landing on green this time. The recipient of the arrow combusted, spraying highly corrosive acid within a radius of 10 yards.

A bubbly pool of green was left where the dummy exploded. The remaining dummies were left melting, rewarding me with the sound of sizzling skin. This became music to my ears when I envisioned the dummies as my abusers getting a taste of their own medicine.

"I love it... lets try it on someone real." I suggested. I expected her to try and shift my interest back to the dummies. I was quite surprised by her response.

"Oh so you`re ready for something real?" Selene asked, raising eyebrows.

"I gotta warn you though; you have to down them with one shot..." Selene warned, inputting a pattern with her gloves like some sort of code.

"Wait... what? What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"Here they come..." She pointed in the distance.

Voile creatures spawned seemingly out of the blue.

No eyes only a large jaw where its face was supposed to be. They charged at us making clicking noises, almost sounding alien-like.

"What are those things?" I studied the incoming jumpers.

"Shoot damn it! They`re not here for hugs!" She spat, seeing I wasn`t moving a muscle. The tone she was using made it seem like these things were hungry for flesh and blood.

I remained motionless, gazing at pouncing creatures, closing in.

Selene started screaming at me.

"SHOOT! What the hell are you doing?!"

"These creatures... something about them... reminds me of an incident that happened in my life." I stared intently at them.

Anger filled me but quickly subsided when these things resembled 101 and 102.

"Is that you guys?" I thought out loud.

"What?! No! Thats not them! SHOOT!" Selene blared at the top of her lungs, trying to tear her hair out.

I was tempted to pull out an arrow out but what could these things do to me? I`ll just keep coming back. Maybe these creatures need someone to listen to them...

"Danni! Fucking shoot now! If I get killed, I won`t come back!"

That was enough to break me from my petrified state. I would truly be alone if she died.

_"These aren`t my kids... these aren`t... mine."_ I repeated in my head, gritting my teeth, fighting my tears and fired an arrow.

The arrow found its mark in the closest jumper in the torso. It was a clean shot through the lung but it still came at me. The arrow stopped on a yellowish orange. The jumper nearly took a chunk off my face when it pounced at me. It didn`t come back down. It continued to float upwards, puffing up like a fluffy marshmallows. I noticed ripples of radiation emitting from the arrow, bouncing of the jumpers. Like a chain reaction, they started puffing up. After the bodies reached their breaking point, they all bursted instantaneously, leaving only blood puddles.

Selene must`ve saw her life flash before her eyes. She was on the ground, trying to figure out how to breathe.

"O-ok... I think we`re done..." Selene gasped.

I don`t know what I just saw... Those images flashed through my mind accompanied by screaming. Pictures of... someone getting stripped to bare skin, mauled by those monsters. Blood being spilled...  
I couldn`t break down... not now... I have to get out of here!

I dashed out the gate fleeing by every section, occupied or not. I don`t care if I had everyone in the zone staring at me. I needed to get out of here. Maybe I could hide where Molly said I always went to. I sprinted past the exit, wanting to rip out my lungs. The giant rock walls felt like they were closing on me. The whole world was trying to crush me. This only forced me to push myself away from this place. I felt light-headed but I wouldn`t allow myself to fade. Not until I get to this safe haven I supposedly escaped to.

I finally staggered back to the giant tree where the secret staircase to the cavern was waiting for me. I was tempted to throw myself down, not caring what kind of damage I could cause to myself but I paced myself so I wouldn`t pass out in front of Barry and Molly, which I`m pretty sure they`re still down here. I reached the bottom of the stairs and I was right. Molly and Barry were standing there. Nearly jumped out of their skins when I came barreling down the stairs.

I never stopped running, even if they were talking to me. I fled to the underground river, still struggling to catch my breath. I limped up the river against the current. The glowing rocks in the river kept the light on just bright enough to see where I was going. I can only hope Molly wasn`t lying about my hiding spot...

I was soon confronted with a ledge that dropped about 40ft. I wasn't about to let that slow me down. I jumped, sailing through the air until I landed on my feet with a blood curdling crack as just about every bone in my foot smashed up into my leg and my knee becoming dislocated and broken from the brute force of my landing.

"Its... just... pain..." I cringed, wobbling from the combination of fatigue and broken bones.  
The lights got brighter down here. Then I was made aware of the water crashing into a spring pool accompinied by bushes and leaves scattered. The water was warm and was the source of light in this damp cave. It tends to dim every now and then.

This didn`t exactly seem like the perfect oasis but I saw why I fled here.  
It was buried far from the entrance. No one would ever think of looking for me here. Especially behind the waterfall.

I pushed myself as the pain in my foot and leg increased along with the screaming in my lungs. I finally collapsed. The vapor from the spring hit my face and I wanted to sleep.

"Not here... get behind the waterfall... Nobody will find you..." I crawled towards the falls with increasing amounts of water dripping down my mask.

I panted and growled to myself, hating this excruciating stinging.

The empty space behind the waterfall had been slightly larger than I had envisioned. It was pitch-black more towards the back.

Perfect, I can hide in the darkness, where I can't be seen even by myself. That reminds me... I put a hand to my mask, telling the gooey creature it can detach itself. All my alterations, the mask, the gloves, the toned hair, all of it returned to previous appearance. The gooey creature needed no further instructions. It navigated around my body into my pocket, entering sleep.

The further I moved into darkness, the more the noise of the falls reduced. I crawled until my arms gave out, refusing to start up again. Now I can let the darkness envelope me. I could be alone, where I was meant to be...

* * *

**Poor Danni... this is so suspenseful! Why do people have to be such jerks!?**

**It`ll get better. I promise. ^-^**

**Richtofen- Nien... zis shounds like a vunderland! *Running through flowers***

**Dempsey- *shakes head* Hes a little *bleep* up in the head...**

**Me- HEY! Watch the language! Save it for the story!**

**Anyways... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	9. Descending

Chapter 7 Descending

**Richtofen- Hello my children! I am ze doctor... but I guess you already knew zat! *Laughs manically***

**Dempsey- Hello dips***!? Your name is on the side of the screen! ... And will someone please stop throwing cookies in front of my words!**

**Nikolai- Well nick said to save the swearing for the actual story...**

**Dempsey- So YOU`RE throwing the cookies! *points M16***

**Nikolai- Nikolai never said such a thing... *drinks vodka***

**Takeo- COOKIES!**

**Richtofen- Shut your FACES! *eye twitches* ...Damn... I lost my train of thought... Oh vait! *Pulls out note and attempts to read in best English accent*... ehem**

_**I wanted to let the original crew do the intros and stuff because I`ve been so busy lately. I hope you guys got a kick out of it. I apologize for future late updates...**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them. Also a thank you to Zombitude for helping me out with this story!**_

_**This chapter is named after a lyric from Beauty of Annihilation by Treyarch Sound and Elena Siegeman (And any other names I didn`t mention).**_

_**I do NOT own ANY songs by Treyarch Sound or Elena Siegeman (or anyone else). I only own my OCs ^-^.**_

**Enjoy zis installment!...**

* * *

I felt a death grip on my shoulder when I attempted to flee towards the ladder. I sure as hell knew it wasn`t a human coming to save me.

I flipped my head to find decaying teeth trying to puncture my neck. "Shit!" I screamed, ducking out of its grip, shoving its own arm into its own mouth. I drove the barrel of the pistol into its eye and blasting it`s freaking brains out!

That happened all so quickly, I almost didn`t believe those actions were owned by me.

I snapped back at the ladder, which had gotten a great distance from me. Whitehead must not have realized I was stuck on the ground, crawling with the undead. "When I get my hands on him..." My mind trailed off angrily. I wasn`t going to be zombie bait so I hauled ass, trying to grip the stupid bottom ledge of the ladder while the ladder was homing dangerously close to the fence, meaning that I was running out of room to run.

The ladder started ascending away from me. In one last ditch attempt, I kicked my sore legs off the ground trying to grab the ladder. It nearly slipped from my grasp. If I hadn`t dropped my gun to save myself, I would`ve fell to my fate.

"I... made... it." I gasped, dangling from the ladder like a Christmas chandlier. I lifted myself up to the second bar than the third. Just until my feet were on the bars.

The breeze started brushing over my eyes, trying to blind me. I stared up at the chopper, watching Kaleb and Jeff get pulled inside.

_"This cold wind is going to freeze me in place if I don`t start moving..."_ I thought, struggling to grip the bars.

I heaved my weight until I finally made it to the top, after nearly slipping twice. I glanced at Whitehead who happened to be looking at the other two. His eyes shifted over to me, I was reminded of almost being marooned at the school and grew agitated.

"What the HELL?! I was still on the ground and I lost my gun!" I scowled.

"There you are Tyler!" Whitehead waved to me, brushing off my last remark. I wasn`t going to let that be pushed aside so I gave him a glare.

"Oh yeah sorry about that..." He added.

"Hey at least you`re still alive." Kaleb shrugged.

"I lost my gun trying to grab that stupid ladder." I frowned.

"Hey, what about your friend? He seemed to have sustained a major fracture." The figure spoke up.

"I`m... fine..." Jeff groaned.

"I`m freaking exhausted..." I filled my lungs with the chilly air.

"Whats with the dress?" Whitehead laughed.

You know with the apocalypse and the zombies, the fact that I was wearing a ball gown completely slipped my mind.

"Long story..." I moaned.

"Well don`t turn around. I don`t want to see your ass!" He teased.

"HEY! At least I`m decent enough to keep my underwear on!" I growled at him, flipping the bird.

The figure than went to help Jeff with his dislocated foot. I noticed he was hiding part of his arm with bandages. I figured maybe he got cut or something. He saw me looking at his arm and then snarled at me.

"The hells your problem?" I recoiled back defensively.

"Hey! Don`t mind him. He hitched a ride when shit hit the fan. He says he cut his arm from jumping over barbed wire. I felt skeptical at first but he was pretty useful for sniping zombies." Whitehead yelled.

"Does anybody know where we`re going?" Kaleb asked.

Nobody made a single comment on that one. Its not that they were trying to be rude or anything but maybe they were too busy handing at each other. It felt like 5 complete strangers in an elevator for a while. Actually the only stranger here was the figure tending to Jeff`s messed up foot. I wonder how smart it is to trust a stranger in a zombie apocalypse...?

An apocalypse... I couldn`t believe it, doomsday has arrived! Everyone had doubts that it never would. Who could blame them? Most of the people would think the undead were meant for TV shows and video games (Although Black ops has the best zombies, in my opinion, I only say that for the Original Crew, Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey, and the most badass character, Richtofen). Half of those people, including me, used the propaganda as training for the zombie apocalypse and hell, those people are probably laughing their asses off at the people who thought they were crazy. I know I would be...

As my mind trailed off, I noticed the veil of silence that built up other than the blades of the copter chopping the wind. We looked like vultures monitoring each others` every move, waiting to see who would drop dead first. I felt the chilly wind run through me, threatening to infect me with hypothermia. It probably wasn`t smart to be sitting by the door with the wind-chill dropping the temperature to 10F but at least I was still breathing.

As if Whitehead was reading my emotions, he pointed out; "Emergency blankets in the backpack underneath the bench you`re on..."

I unzipped the backpack, revealing the blanket. I threw on the blanket cloaking myself in its warmth.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked Whitehead, moving in the seat next to him. I put on the headset so I can hear him without his words being slurred.

"Well after we got done flying around, I landed the chopper so we could refuel. The other guy that was the co pilot was doing the fueling while I went to the bathroom. By the time I flew out the door, they were everywhere! They crowded the buildings and vehicles. People were getting bit. Thats when that guy came in..." Whitehead pointed at the mysterious figure.

"I think his name was Chris... fucker was camping by my chopper holding off the biters with a sniper rifle. He was yelling at me to start the chopper. Probably the only time I heard him speak...  
I didn't trust this guy, not that I had a choice. So I hauled ass to the chopper, speeding by the biters who were too busy stuffing their faces with intestines. He managed to keep them off the chopper until we took off. Thats when some of them slipped by him and boarded the chopper. Thankfully, he fought them off with little difficulty. "He finished.

"How did you know to come to the school?" I asked intently.

"Dude, It wasn`t hard. I know where you go to school..." He flashed me a sarcastic glare.

Now that question was put at rest, I could think about recent events...

_"Hmm... this is ridiculous! I can`t believe this is happening! And it had to be zombies too..."_ My mind trailed as a random thought came out in words, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"What would make this better is if Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen were here." I laughed out loud.

That would be great actually. A badass American who knows how to kill with pretty much anything, A drunk Russian who shoots better (surprisingly) when hes hammered, A Japanese guy, still kinda boring, who can use a katana, and the most favorite of all, Richtofen, The sadistic, schizophrenic, psychopath German who loves blood and pain. I bet hes the only one who would get a kick out of suffering. In fact, he would enjoy every minute of it.

I wasn`t aware of my last comment that was said out loud. Whitehead didn't seem too amused with my comment because he glared at me.

"Really?! Fictional characters don't exist! This shit is real!" He barked.  
I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't like to joke around when he just had his life threatened.  
"Well forgive me for trying to lighten the mood!" I countered, still thinking about how much easier it would be with the original crew with us...

I looked ridiculous with a blanket wrapped around me like a 5-year old. Hopefully, where ever we were going I could get some real clothes.

"I need some real clothes..." I sighed, watching the fog from my breath dissipate into the thin icy air.

"Well I got some good news and bad news..." Whitehead started.

I hate it when he trails off like that...

"What? What?! Don`t stop talking! Spit it out!"

"The good news is that we need to stop off to refuel in flagstaff so you can stop off at Target to grab a few supplies including clothes..."

"Bad news?"

"Theres a slight possibility that the store could be overrun with biters. Not to mention the weathers unpredictability." Whitehead explained, staring at the dark sky in front of him.

"Oh great..."

My attention reverted to the back when I heard Jeff call out in pain.

"Son of a bitch! Don't touch it!" Jeff cursed, swatting hands away from his foot.

"Well you woke up for that one!" Kaleb laughed his ass off.

"... and Pick up something to help with his foot..." Whitehead added in.

"Shut up, you`ll attract zombies..." I growled playfully.

"Yeah, like the copter didn`t..." Whitehead jumped in the conversation.

"Hello dumbass! We`re in the sky! What are they gonna do? Fly?" Jeff screamed in agony.

Without realizing it, Jeff triggered some sort of outburst in me and Kaleb.

"Like Resident Evil!"

"Oh my gosh, When we land you idiot!" Whitehead shook his head in disgust.

"Alright everyone, calm down. We don`t want Whitehead having a nervous breakdown." I tried to be serious but my efforts to suppress my laughter were futile.

"Its like I`m flying with a bunch of 12-year olds..." Whitehead swore under his breath.

"I think we got like 20 miles before we reach Flagstaff. Hopefully we get there before these clouds open up..." I announced, although I don`t think they were paying attention.

I rolled my eyes at them and sighed again, entertaining myself with my breath clouds. I cut my hand through the mist to keep my head occupied.

I eventually got bored of that too.

"Where the hell are we going to go once we fill up again?" I asked whitehead.

He gave me a shrug to answer my question while he was pondering up the real answer.

"Well thats to be determined... but thats not important right now. We need to get over to the fueling station before it gets too dark."

"Or you know, we run out of gas and plummet to the hard earth in a fiery explosion." I considered the worst that was possible to happen.

"Or that..." his eyes widened."But I prefer to have landing alot less ... you know... combustible?"

"Better be... you`re the pilot."

"No I`m not the pilot." He gave a sarcastic remark.

He was starting to irritate me. I guess that was payback for earlier comments.

"Just shut up, I have a headache."

"In this weather? Wow you are weird..." He taunted, ignoring my request.

"Shut uuup" I laid my head on the dashboard.

Man, I know whitehead is my friend but he can get really irritating really fast. Luckily, he changes the subject most of the time.

"How was your life at school?" He asked.

I glared at him thinking; "did you seriously just say that?"

"... before the shit hit the fan.." he added.

"Come on man, do we have to talk now? I have a killer headache."

"You still have that headache? Are you sure you`re ok?" He started growing concerned.

"I think so..."

"Well maybe you should take a little nap. We'll be there by the time you wake up." He suggested.

As I began to speak, I was cut off by a beeping alarm that sounded urgent.

"Ah shit! How the hell does this fucking blizzard come out of nowhere!?"

The chopper started violently shaking, followed by all vision outside the airspace become a whiteout. As soon as the white powder blasted the windshield, the copter started swerving upright and rotate unwillingly.

"The wind speeds at a suicidal 90 miles!" He shouted in alarm, trying to keep the bird steady.

"Well? What the hells wrong?!" I shouted, unable to see anything outside of the chopper.

"This bird is going down guys! Hang on to something!" He ordered as the copter took a deadly drop.

I quickly glanced back at the other three. They were grasping the 'oh shIt' handles on the walls. Jeff was particularly in extreme agony. This violent ride was taking a toll on his foot.

This copter was hurdling toward earth at a heart-stopping speed. Whitehead is unable to guide this bird back up.

"Hold on to your asses!" He shrieked.

He was trying to raise the nose of the bird so the impact wasn't head first. Whether it was or not, the chances of our survival didn't look too good. I strapped on my buckles, trying not to let the rumbling of the chopper affect my hand-eye coordination.

I wasn't going to panic, I trust that Whitehead knows how to get us out of this mess...

I laid back in my chair, relaxing all my muscles. I was ready for death if it does somehow manage to catch me.

I shut my eyes as I caught part of the ground enter my vision.

A blinding light and the heat of the flames all led up to my conscious blacking out...

* * *

**Dempsey- D*** it f****** Takeo! Stop F****** throwing F****** cookies! *Chases Takeo with knife***

**Richtofen- Ah HAHAHAHA! Good job Takeo!... I don`t have any other notes but I`m pretty sure the ending goes something like this... "I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!"**


	10. Monster

Chapter 10 Monster

**Goodness gracious, I`m so sorry for the late update. I was extremely busy with school crap. For some reason, they love dropping homework every freakin day. No matter though...**

**This chapter I named after Monster by Imagine Dragons.**

**Once again, I do NOT own ANY songs by Imagine Dragons nor do I own ANY COD characters.**

**Dempsey- Its about freaking time!**

**Nikolai- WHO? What? Where? *waking up* Is it story time already!?**

**Richtofen- Shut up and pass the shtupid pie! *Snatching apple pie from Nikolai***

* * *

I feel so cold. I never felt anything but pain all my life. I don`t even know why I`m still bothered by it...

My heart secretly yearns to be held and understood. Yet, I am overwhelmed by my flaws to be accepted by anyone or anything.

My scars make me ugly. If only I wasn`t such a mistake then maybe I wouldn`t have been tortured so much. I would feel what a hug really feels like instead of being whipped by icy chains.

The fractured bone in my foot made it impossible to shift positions as I lay on the floor.

Nobody ever cared to listen to my pleas for help. Instead, I remain suffocating in the darkness of my soul. Why does the world want me to suffer so badly?

My attempts to find refuge are pointless. Its why I`m so violent, so... unaccepted.

I was paralyzed on the floor for what seemed like hours until I was found.

Barry and Selene apparently got tired of waiting for me, it had been a while.

"Please come out of there? Its been a while..." Selene`s voice grew with each step she took towards me.

"115... I mean, Danni, the N.S.S is coming today." Barry spoke weakly.

Selene must`ve caught a glimpse of my foot.

"Barry... her leg..." She gasped.

He glanced down to my legs, where one pant leg was bunched up, it was horrifically bruised and a little deformed until the bone brutally snapped back into place with a sickening crack that made their stomachs churn.

"Danni... what did you do to yourself?" Barry asked.

"Does it matter?" I scowled at him. "What haven`t I done to myself?" I added.

"Danni, get up, we need to go. You need rest." He nudged at me.

"Barry, her 'presentation' is in an hour." Selene whispered in his ear.

"What the hell does it matter!? They`re going to fail me on whatever the fuck I`m doing anyways!" I snapped.

"Don`t say that! You are a wonderful experiment. I`m pretty sure they`ll think so too." Barry attempted to assure me.

"As a test dummy for everyone? I can`t do anything anyone else can! I don`t have any useful powers... or what I could call useful... I`m a punching bag into death and brought back by these damn things in me!" I scowled.

I really just wanted them to go away. Nothing they could say would change how I am. However, Barry was ignorant and wasn`t going to buzz off. He was actually starting to grow impatient. It was sad, really...

"Think of what this could mean? Soldiers wouldn`t be dead permanently. Families wouldn`t be grieving over their K.I.A veterans. There would be no more broken hearts. You just need to pull it together for the next 2 hours." Barry explained.

"I... can`t... I don`t understand what you want me to do..."

"All you have to do is just to remain calm..." Selene rested her hand on my shoulder.

"We don`t exactly know either..." Barry confessed.

"I don`t want to go..." I refused, not wanting to walk into this, blindly.

"You have to. Its your only way to escape this place." Barry argued.

"THEY DON`T WANT A DISASTER!" I blared in his face, immediately regretting that action...

An unforgiving, vicious smack to my right cheek shattered everything.

"ENOUGH DANNI!... thats enough!" he screamed, not caring to let me stumble back and trip over a granite rock that stuck out of the ground. The landing was unforgiving, just like his hand...

Selene gasped out of udder fear and looked at him, completely horrified.

"Barry... what have you done?..."

Pure hatred filled my heart as I glared up at him.

I NEVER cried...EVER. But this had broken something deep inside me. Something I never knew I had. A few tears rushed to my eyes as I threw my hand up to caress my burning cheek.

"I TRUSTED... you..." I shuddered, seeing regret flush over him, that is, if he really did regret it.

"Danni... I-I`m sorry..." he tried to help me get up.

"Don`t touch me!" I lashed away from him.

I felt hurt, betrayed, backstabbed... Whatever trust I had with him was dust now. I saw the truth in him. He was just like everyone else, who took great pleasure in bringing me pain. The only difference with him, his strikes were beyond physical healing...

"Come on, Danni..." Selene guided me to my feet.

She hugged me though I was lifeless in her arms. I truly did have no one...

"Danni, I`m sorry. I truly am... I lost my temper. I`ve had a stressful day. Please, PLEASE, forgive me..." Barry reached for me.

"I can`t wait to leave this place for good!" I spat at him, marching my way out of the cave.

* * *

I hope that whatever the N.S.S has planned for me, they don`t fail me. That would mean I would be trapped here forever, suffering a lonely life.

"Danni, wait!" Selene sprinted to catch up to me.

She caught up to me and continued to walk us out.

"It`ll be ok..." Selene softly hummed.

We passed Molly, who most likely knew what happened, so she kept to herself. She was decent enough to open the stairway, no questions asked. I glanced back to see Barry following us but fortunately, Molly stalled him from pursuing us any further.

Selene led us all the way back to the teleportor. We warped back to the giant hallways, squishing through the overly plastered vegetation. It spewed us back into the main halls.

I completely forgot about the absence of my mask but at this point, I didn`t give a shit. Sadly, that didn`t stop one experiment from throwing his tentacles around my throat.

"There you are, you fucking punching bag!" His grip tightened, cutting off circulation from my lungs.

It was evident he knew me... who wouldn`t know me?

"Fuck... you..." I choked, losing consciousness.

His grip loosened suddenly like it was pried from my neck by a force. All the oxygen I was lacking, quickly returned. I coughed and gasped as I felt my strength returning along with my sight...

Selene was planted there, fists clenched, glaring at the assaulting experiment, who was now suspended in mid-air, gasping for HIS life.

"You... touch her again... I`ll fucking crush your ribs!" Selene snapped, using her powers to bring his face down to hers.

She was pissed to the point, where tears were gently streaming down her cheek. I could see it when the experiment`s chest started closing in, making cracking noises.

"You understand!? 820?" She hissed at the experiment, who I now know as 820.

820 was in sheer terror. He looked like he was staring right into the face of death while having his ribs slowly broken. He must`ve been surprised also. Selene probably never snapped like this before.

He bobbed his head before getting flung at another experiment. A crowd of experiments started building up but not before Selene rushed me into the elevator before any more attackers showed up.

She slammed the button to close the elevator door. AS soon as the doors slipped shut her composure fell apart. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, banging her head on the chromed wall. Her breaths were fast and heavy, like she was hyperventilating. Her fingers ran through her dark blonde hair, almost ripping strands out.

"...thank you." I barely managed to get out.

I waited for her to regain her composure before she could talk without, breaking into tears.

"I`m sorry you had to see me like that..." She squeaked.

"Are you kidding? That was badass..." I gave her a half smile that made her perk up.

"Really?" Selene smiled weakly.

I nodded silently and gently put my hand on my bruised neck, which was slowly fading.

"I wish I had what you did..."

"No you don`t..." Her smile vanished as she hung her head in regret.

"But... its awesome... why?" I awaited a response from her.

"Its really dangerous if I can`t control it. I had trouble trying not to snap under my emotions. You think that was bad? That literally is an understatement. If I lose control of my true temper, catastrophic events will occur. My power will act like a nuclear meltdown, frying the brain cells of any living thing thats in the vicinity. Any reinforced solids will liquefy, causing the whole structure to crumble beneath it. This is why I try to remain calm. I hate being violent for that reason. I don`t want to hurt anyone that I love. Fortunately for me, no one likes to be around me. Although, sometimes it hurts from how I think people look at me but its a sacrifice I have to make." Selene explained.

_"No one likes you? With that awesome power?"_ I thought.

"I`m your friend..." I reminded her.

"I know, I know... sorry again about your memory... at least you have one friend in this hell." Selene smiled more assuring.

It was silent as we stood in the still elevator, not moving a single inch. The door opened, revealing Barry who never made any attempt to get in the elevator at first.

"You ready for the N.S.S?" Selene scanned my eyes for answers. That wasn`t necessary because when I saw his face, I had already spat out the answer...

"Yes... anything to get away from here..."

* * *

**There was actually more to this chapter but for some reason, I didn`t think you guys deserved to wait any longer. (Not to mention, this seems like a good place to stop.)**

**All COD Characters- O_O *reaction to Selene`s badass scene***

**Once again, I apologize for the late updates. I`ll try to update as soon as I can.**

**I`m hoping this chapter deserves reviews ^-^ please and thank you!**


End file.
